Undecided
by twistedthoughts
Summary: Ever thought that 10 days is a short period of time? Natsuki will discover just how much can happen in that number of days. ShizNat
1. Day 1

Okay, this is my third fic in here and my second try at yuri/shojo-ai but I didn't put up the first one. Just a note to anyone who is a reader of Blood Red Moon, as I've said in my profile, I'm not abandoning it. Once I'm done with this, I'll get back to it. I'm currently on yuri-drive so I just HAD to write this because I worship ShizNat so much. Anyway, enjoy the fic, reviews and constructive criticism welcomed. And one more thing, _italics are Natsuki's thoughts_.

* * *

**Day 1**

She walked down the corridor with heavy strides. As she turned the corner her right hand instinctively came up to fling her blue hair back. It was never really a bother or in her face but over the years this action has become more of a habit.

_How boring. No. maybe tiring is the word. That's right. Obediently going to class is too tiring. Too much homework and all the teachers picking on me just because they rarely see me. Now that I don't have a reason to be missing school anymore…..mah, I'll just go into hiding for now. At least, till that annoying teacher's lesson is over. _

She quickened her pace as her destination came into sight. The new Student Council room. After her battle with Shizuru that literally obliterated the former room and many others in that building, new rooms had been appointed to the casualties while waiting for the reconstruction and the repairs to be done. Her hand reached out for the door but she stopped herself short. She'd almost forgot that since the school is lacking classrooms the Executives had given up their room and bunked in together with the Student Council. She didn't intend to get caught by the Head Executive and get sent back to class. That defeats her purpose completely. And although that woman should be having classes too, word is that she had been missing her classes to catch students who deliberately cut theirs.

Natsuki edged closer to the door, careful not to let herself be seen. If Suzushiro was indeed inside, she should hear something. After all, that woman rarely stops complaining. She noticed that the door was left slightly ajar and slowly brought her ear close o the opening. There were two people conversing inside. She recognized the first voice immediately, with that unmistakable Kyoto-ben.

_Shizuru…..but the other voice, a girl…_

It didn't sound like anyone on the Student Council or the Executive board. However, she figured out from their conversation that it was one of Shizuru's tea ceremony students.

"Thank you, Shizuru-sensei!"

_Eh? Shizuru…….-sensei? She called Shizuru by first name. Who is she?_

Natsuki turned her head and peeked into the room. Shizuru sat behind the desk, cup of tea in her hands. She turned her attention to the other girl, whom she recognizes as Mizushi Minai, a second year student. Although she has only seen Mizushi a few times and has never spoke to her before, something about the way the second year looked at that moment irked the blue head.

"It's only a consideration" Shizuru said, seemingly in reply to what Mizushi had said earlier.

"It's an honor to even be in your tutelage Shizuru-sensei- "

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched.

"-so even if it's just a consideration I am very happy." Minai said cheerily.

Shizuru returned it with her own. "Aren't you a cute child?"

Several shades of pink appeared on Mizushi's cheeks. She turned away and muttered a playful "I'm no such thing, Shizuru-sensei."

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched again.

Shizuru put down her tea cup and slowly stood up, a small smile not leaving her lips. "Is there anything else you want to say? I should not keep you here any longer."

"Ah, no. Then I'll be going back to class now," Mizushi replied.

"I'll see you out."

"Please, no. I can see myself out. Thank you for your consideration," a slight bow ensues "excuse me then."

Natsuki immediately jumped away from the door and pretended to be walking away. She heard the door open, then close and footsteps leading the opposite direction. She stopped and turned, watching Mizushi's back as the other girl disappears at the corner. She took a few steps to the door but still did not go in. She stared at the spot where she last saw Mizushi.

_Perhaps I should go back to class…_

"How long are you going to stand there?"

Natsuki snapped as the door slid open in front of her, revealing a smiling Shizuru. "Natsuki."

"Shi...Shizuru," she started, still a little surprised. "How did you know?"

The seitokaichou's smile seemed to grow just a little wider, as she stepped aside to allow Natsuki to come in. "I'll always know when Natsuki is around."

Natsuki stepped in and Shizuru glided the door close behind her. She felt the need to say something in return to the statement Shizuru just made but the way it was said didn't leave many options to her. She hated that brunette for always sayings things that she don't know how to reply to. She glanced at Shizuru. As expected. The expression she saw told her that Shizuru was waiting for her to say something. She quickly turned away. "I….I see."

She didn't have to see for herself to know that the kaichou was thoroughly enjoying this one. She felt Shizuru's shoulder brush her own as Shizuru walked back to the desk but instead of sitting down, she simply stood by it.

"Anything I can help Natsuki with? Coming here in the middle of class," Shizuru asked.

Natsuki shook her head, walking towards the table herself. "Nothing, just-"

"Just cutting class?" Shizuru said, ending Natsuki's sentence. Natsuki did not need to answer for Shizuru knew she was right. "What's the excuse this time?"

"Toilet"

"Who?"

"Sakomizu"

"I didn't know he taught Natsuki's class."

"He doesn't. He's just a temporary replacement," Natsuki explained. When no other questions came Natsuki turned to Shizuru. "Sorry to bother you. You have work to do, don't you? Seeing you're not in class."

Shizuru shot Natsuki an amused look and the latter immediately knew what it meant. "Mah, the Director did ask me to do a few things but-"

"But you tricked Suzusiro into doing it for you," The playful grin confirmed Natsuki's suspicions. "Mou, why did you even run for the position in the first place? It seems you don't do anything but attend school events."

A small chuckle escaped from Shizuru's lips. "How cold for Natsuki to be saying such things. Natsuki benefited from my position, did you not?"

Natsuki turned away, not wanting to admit that she did. To admit would give her another defeat against Shizuru's word plays. "I never asked you to run for it."

There was a slight pause on Shizuru's side as she slowly and silently made her way over to Natsuki. "That's true. It was my own decision because I wanted to help Natsuki."

That surprised the blue head but before she could ask what it meant she felt a pair of hands on her waist, encircling from the back. On instinct she immediately pulled away from the attempted embrace and faced the owner of the hands. "Oi, Shizuru," It didn't help that the other girl looked more surprised than she is. "We're in school so…..don't do that."

Something flickered in Shizuru's eyes, but as quickly as it came, it was gone. Shizuru dropped her hands and stepped back, a smile coming to her lips. "Ah, of course. Forgive me." Without another word she turned around and headed for the seat behind the desk, when she turned to Natsuki again, she still held that smile.

_Shizuru…_

"Natsuki," the calling got the younger girls' attention. "If Natsuki wants, then just stay here until Sakomizu-sensei's session is over.

"It…It should be done now," Natsuki announced. They both know it's a lie. "I'm going back." The truth is she couldn't stand seeing Shizuru's smile when she knew full well what the other was really feeling.

"Is that so?" Shizuru started. "Well, it's probably a good idea. Natsuki took such a long toilet break, Sakomizu-sensei would be wondering what Natsuki is doing in there," she added with a dreamy sigh.

Natsuki flared up. "Shi-Shizuru!" she didn't even want to know what the older girl was imagining.

_Back to normal…huh?_

"I'm leaving!" Natsuki said as she stormed towards the door.

"Natsuki"

She stopped and turned towards the voice.

"Considering what happened last week, should I come over to make dinner tonight?" the question came, ending with a suppressed giggle.

The memories of what happened last week came back to her and she blushed ever brighter. Her brows knitted in irritation as she stepped out of the room. "Do as you like!"

The door slammed close while Shizuru stared until the sound of footsteps faded away. She picked up her cup of tea and held it, eyes closed. Slowly, she brought it up to her lips and took a generous sip. She brought it down again and opened her eyes. Though the tea was still warm, it was colder than to her liking. But even so, she took another, smaller sip. She put the cup down and turned her attention to her laptop. Positioning it in front of herself she lifted the screen and turned it on.

The door slid open and two pairs of footsteps came in. she didn't have to look up from the screen to know who they belonged to. Their voices confirmed what she already knew. She heard the door close.

"Fujino-kaichou, you're here," this came from the bespectacled one.

She looked up at the speaker, mostly out of courtesy, brandishing an easy smile. The two held no grudges towards each other for whatever that had happened during the HiME festival. Both being HiMEs themselves, they knew the circumstances and the risks. Though both had done wrong to the other, all the things that had been lost had been regained. And since there was no permanent damage to the other there was no reason to remain spiteful. As for what the four eyes had seen, that topic was expertly avoided by both parties.

However, the same cannot be said about the relationship between the kaichou and the Head Executive. The first they saw of each other again after the festival Haruka had stared at Shizuru as though she would slap Shizuru a second time. But of course, that didn't happen. Even so, the animosity between the two took a few weeks to finally die down and somewhere along the way both had made a silent pact to keep the peace. There is, after all, no need for a second confrontation especially since the other two- Yukino and Natsuki- and the kaichou as well, are behaving normally with each other.

Shizuru glanced at the Head Executive, who made no attempt to look at her. "Ara, Suzushiro-san, is there no delinquents cutting class today?"

Haruka finally looked at the kaichou, almost annoyed. "Kaichou, you made it sound as though it's a bad thing."

"Is that so? Mah, forgive me," the tone of her voice showing all too clearly that she wasn't sorry at all. Her attention returned to the screen of her laptop but it didn't last long. She quickly looked up again. "Suzushiro-san, may I ask a favor from you?"

"Eh?" Haruka answered, surprised and taken aback. What are the odds of this? The tea sipping kaichou was actually asking for a favor!

"I don't want to trouble you, Suzushiro-san, I would like to do this myself but my workload doesn't give me the luxury of leaving this room. Surely you can manage this for me Suzushiro-san? As Head of Executives," Shizuru said, putting an emphasis on Haruka's title.

"Of course I can! What is it?" Haruka replied almost immediately. It wasn't so much that she wanted to help Shizuru but more of the way Shizuru seemed to doubt her capabilities. And there was no way she'd back down from this.

"Haruka-chan," Yukino started, knowing that Haruka had just allowed herself to be tricked, again. Shizuru merely smiled.

* * *

Natsuki eyed her classroom just ten meters away and sighed. She had taken the longest route back to her class from the Student Council room. But now, she had nowhere else to go. 

_That Shizuru…if she didn't do that I wouldn't have left the Student Council room. What was she thinking? Showing me that kind of eyes…and that kind of smile…. It's not even the first time._

Natsuki stopped, her classroom now only several feet away. She leant against the wall, taking a deep breath.

_Shizuru…what-_

"I can't stand it! That bubuzuke onna!"

Natsuki snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards the voice. Walking towards her is none other than Haruka and Yukino.

"What kind of favor is that? In the end it's not even important!" Haruka complained, not caring if the people in the classroom can hear her.

"Calm down Haruka-chan. Fujino-kaichou never said it was important," Yukino reasoned.

Haruka paused. "Well, that's true but…wait a minute. Yukino, are you siding with that bubuzuke onna? No matter how I see it, if it's just to call a second year student she can do it herself."

_Eh? Call a second year student? Could it be…..?_

"She did say she wanted to, but she has work to do," Yukino replied.

"But since she wanted a private conversation she really should have done it herself. To shoo us away, who does she think she is?" the Head Executive said, annoyed.

_Private conversation?_

Yukino smiled helplessly at Haruka. "Perhaps kaichou really did have seitokai business with that second year. And plus, it's about time we went back to class."

Haruka pouted slightly and stared at Yukino before putting her right palm against the other's forehead.

"Haruka-chan?"

"Why are you siding Fujino so much today? Are you not feeling well?" Haruka asked.

Yukino smiled. "Mou, Haruka-chan." Without answering Haruka's question Yukino backed up and entered her classroom.

Natsuki watched as Haruka sighed and continued walking towards her. Their eyes met for a brief moment but Haruka tore hers away. Instead of just walking by, Haruka stopped and eyed Natsuki, as if wanting to say something but considering if she should.

"What are you doing outside of class?" Haruka said finally. "Are you being punished?"

Natsuki's brow immediately knitted. "No," she answered flatly. "I was just on my way in."

Seemingly pleased with that answer Haruka took one step to leave but stopped again. She turned back to Natsuki with a fixed stare.

_What is wrong with her? Staring at me like that._

"Kuga-san,"

"What is it?" letting her irritation show.

"You and Fujino…" her words trailed off, leaving Natsuki even more irritated.

_What the hell? If you have something to say then just say it._

But instead, Haruka just turned away. "Well never mind, it's none of my business anyway. People should take care of their own matters."

Haruka began walking away, for real this time. Natsuki looked on until Haruka disappeared from view. She relaxed.

_What was that? What was she trying to say?_  
'_You and Fujino…' _

_And the way she was staring at me…but more importantly, what she said just now. Second year student…private conversation…could it be that girl? Mizushi?_

Her eyebrows twitched at the thought of that girl again.

_That Shizuru, what is she doing? Private conversation? Since when did seitokai affairs require private conversations?_

Making up her mind, Natsuki headed away from her classroom and back towards the Student Council room. She hadn't figured out what she wanted to do yet, she was too irritated to do so.

"Kuga Natsuki,"

She stopped dead in her tracks, recognizing immediately who the voice belonged to. Sakomizu. Crap, she had been found.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "Since you're already in school, why not come to class?"

Natsuki glared at him but unable to complain, she reluctantly entered her classroom.

* * *

"How is it, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked. 

Natsuki looked up from the lavish dinner in front of her. Lavish because compared to what she usually ate, which includes instant ramen or pre packed food, Shizuru's cooking filled her stomach by just sight and smell. Natsuki picked at a random dish with her chopstick and popped it into her mouth.

"Ah, it's delicious," Natsuki said after swallowing.

Shizuru smiled, folding her arms on the table. "Let's not try what happened last week again," expression clearly showing that she was suppressing a laughter.

"Forget about that already!" came the reply, annoyed that Shizuru was still bringing up that incident.

After the HiME festival that left her apartment wrecked, Natsuki had moved into the dormitory. Because she entered so suddenly in the middle of the year she was without a roommate, but that suited her just fine. She preferred some privacy after all. There were suggestions to room her with another who does not have a roommate but in the entire girls dormitory there was only one person with such a condition. And that was Shizuru. It's not that Shizuru didn't want a roommate, she's had some before but all of them would mysteriously ask to be moved to another room a few days later. No valid reason was ever given. In the end, the administration decided to let Shizuru have the room for herself. So even though it was known that the two are friends, Natsuki was still given another room.

The first night Natsuki was in the dorm Shizuru had come over and made dinner for her, claiming it was to welcome her to the dorms. But Shizuru continued to make an appearance every night after that to cook for Natsuki that it became normality for both of them. After a while though, Natsuki decided that she didn't want to trouble Shizuru anymore and although the other denied that it was so, that she'd rather do all this than see Natsuki eat all those improper, unhealthy food. It's true that Natsuki did enjoy Shizuru's cooking a lot and contrary to popular belief, Shizuru is a very good cook. So that is why last week, Natsuki had asked Shizuru to teach her how to cook so that she can handle her own meals. The kaichou was a bit wary of the idea but since Natsuki was so insistent, she gave in.

Shizuru had spent that entire week teaching the younger girl to prepare a simple meal. By the end of it, Natsuki had to do so herself, without supervision. The brunette merely sat at the able calmly sipping her tea and waited for the results. At first it seems like Natsuki had succeeded but the moment Shizuru bit into a piece of the dish, she took on an expression that not even Natsuki had seen before. However, Shizuru bravely chewed and swallowed the particle on her mouth before uncharacteristically gulping down the entire cup of tea at one go. After that, she smile at Natsuki and said it was not bad. That night, they both settled for instant ramen, much to the kaichou's distress. Natsuki was apologizing every other minute at the sight of Shizuru agonizingly trying to palate the food that was considered improper and unhealthy. But somewhere along the way, Shizuru just started laughing. And she still is.

"How long are you going to keep laughing, Shizuru?"

Shizuru leaned her head on her palms. "Ara, I'm sorry. It's just that Natsuki worked so hard on it."

Natsuki turned away. "Your cooking is good, so I'll just leave it to you."

The other smiled. "Gladly"

* * *

"Natsuki, I'll be heading back now," Shizuru said, walking to the door, having done all the necessary cleaning up. 

Natsuki turned from where she was seated. "Eh?"

Shizuru stopped and looked at Natsuki. "Is there anything else?"

The younger girl seemed surprised but quickly shook her head. "No, nothing"

With that said Shizuru went to the door and wore her shoes. Natsuki remained seated but kept her eyes on Shizuru. She usually didn't send Shizuru out and as for locking her door; Shizuru would do it for her since she had a set of the room keys for easy come and go. Usually this wasn't allowed, but Shizuru is the seitokaichou after all.

"Natsuki, Shizuru called, hand already on the door knob. "I won't be able to drop by tomorrow so would you eat by yourself?"

"I can take care of myself!" Natsuki retorted. She hated Shizuru treating her like a child.

A small smile appeared on Shizuru's lips. "Goodnight, Natsuki"

"Ah, goodnight," Natsuki replied.

Shizuru stepped out of the room and closed the door. Moments later, the lock clicked. Natsuki turned away fro the door and laid her head on the table, using her arms as a pillow.

_She…really didn't try anything. She never failed to kiss before; she wouldn't leave until she got it. I already told her that I'll try to have the same feelings as she does for me, so…our relationship now, although we haven't done anything, I know Shizuru is just being considerate of me. Then was she also being considerate of me just now? But…if it's just kissing then I don't mind. I don't dislike it. But that Shizuru…I can't tell what she's thinking. Wa-wait a minute! Why am I thinking of all these? Ah, don't think about it! It's probably nothing._

Natsuki stood up and sighed. She couldn't explain why she felt so uneasy.

_But…it bothers me._

* * *

Remember to drop me a line! and I'll see you tomorrow. (Read: Day 2, because the fic takes place in a span of 10 days so every chap is a day. So that means I'll see you in the next chap) 


	2. Day 2

Okay, here's day two. It's pretty short so I'm gonna crap a bit here. For all those who have reviewed, thank you so much for your support. Please keep supporting me! Now, I got inspiration for this story from Doropanda TOURS! I worship Nanzaki Iku. His art is so jaw dropping! And yeah, this fic is written in 90percent Natsuki perspective and runs a lot on her thoughts so it's really just experimenting cause I really don't know what goes through her mind. There's somehow a lot more I wanna say, but that'll spoil the story so anyway, enjoy. oh wait! one more thing. some of the facts that is written in this fic i collected from various sources including the novel Natsuki'sPrelude, the drama CD's and the DVD specials. feel free to ask me if you come across something you never seen or heard in the anime.

uwiechan- I share your thoughts exactly.

kikyo4ever- yup, I'm so gonna kick some sense into her.

* * *

**Day 2**

The church bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch hour. Natsuki was already out of class and on the way to the Student Council room. Sometimes she would eat lunch with Mai and Mikoto but most of the time, which includes today; they would eat with Chie and Aoi. Although she was acquainted with the two, it was not at a level where she was completely comfortable with them. What's more, Tate occasionally joins the four bringing a tagging Shiho along. Definitely not the lot she'd like to be around with.

Upon reaching her destination, Natsuki opened the door in one swift motion. "Shizuru." She was instead greeted by an empty chair where Shizuru usually sat.

"Shizuru-san isn't here"

Natsuki turned, startled. She saw the fuku kaichou standing at the other end of the room by the window.

"Kanzaki"

"Perhaps she's still in her classroom. You should look for her there. But, if she comes then I'll tell her you were looking," he said.

"No, it's okay. Excuse me," she replied, sliding the door shut.

_Classroom…but the third years' classes are nearer to the Student Council room so she should've arrived earlier than me. Kanzaki is here…_

Nevertheless, she headed for Shizuru's classroom. She only took a look from outside. There were only a few students left inside. Shizuru wasn't one of them.

_Where is she? It's so unlike her to disappear like this._

Natsuki turned and headed the direction she came from. She figured that she's just going to eat by herself then. Like what she usually did. Somehow though, she knew she preferred company. Mai and Mikoto's company, Shizuru's company…. She pushed the thoughts away and quickened her pace. She didn't like the fact that she was having these kinds of thoughts. She had always been capable of taking care of herself. She never had things such as friends back then, even though she does now there is no reason for anything to change. She has realized that humans cannot live alone; it's always good to have friends, people you can turn to when things get rough. But, to be so dependant on them to the point you can't even eat alone, was just ridiculous.

She arrived at the cafeteria and bought herself a mayo bun. It probably wouldn't sustain her for as long as she required but she wanted something that she could carry away and eat some place she was truly alone. She walked out of the cafeteria and wandered around, wondering where she should go. Before this, she usually went to the area she parked her bike and ate there. Now though, she no longer had one. After having ridden it off the roof and effectively allowing it to crash into the ground below, it was beyond repair. However, now that she lives in the dorm which is a walking distance from the school, for the mean time at least, she didn't need any means of transportation. For today though, bike or no bike, she decided to eat there anyway.

Having made up her mind, she walked to her destination. Upon arrival, she began penetrating the thick bushes and trees to the refuge that was within it. Suddenly though, something caught her eye. Someone, to be exact, walking at the clearing.

_Shizuru!_

It was unmistakable. After all, there was only one person in the entire school who wears that uniform.

"Shi-"

"Shizuru-sensei!"

Natsuki froze, eyebrow twitching at the same time. She saw Mizushi running up to Shizuru from the back. Shizuru turned and greeted the younger girl with a smile. Realizing that she had not been spotted, Natsuki immediately hid herself behind a tree, keeping her eyes on the two. However, from their distance she could not hear what the two were talking about.

Natsuki observed as Mizushi produced a handkerchief and handed it over to Shizuru. The older girl took it and placed it into her own pocket.

_Wait, the handkerchief…is Shizuru's? Why was that Mizushi having it?_

And then the stark realization hit her.

_Had they…been spending lunch together?_

Her stomach suddenly feeling very light, she turned away from the two, leaning her back on the tree.

_What is this feeling? Almost like yesterday…so uneasy…_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Turning her head slightly, she glanced at the two who were still talking.

_What the hell…am I doing? This is not like me. Why am I spying on Shizuru? Whatever she does is not my business._

Natsuki focused her gaze on Shizuru before slowly forcing it away. Looking down at the mayo bun in her hand, she marched towards her planned destination. The bushes beside her rustled as she walked pass it but all commotion was ignored and she continued on.

* * *

She blinked when she heard the rustling of the bush. Without turning her head, she rolled her eyes to look at it. The girl standing in front of her was still talking but at that point she could no longer hear what was being said to her. She couldn't see what caused the rustling but even so, a devious smile came to her lips.

* * *

"Itadakimasu" 

Natsuki picked up her wooden chopstick, broke them into their respective halves and stared at the bowl of instant ramen in front of her. She poked the chopstick into the bowl and glanced at the spot where Shizuru usually sat when they ate dinner together.

_Shizuru…_

'_Natsuki, I won't be able to drop by tomorrow, so would you eat by yourself?'_

'_I can take care of myself!' is what I said, but…._

She looked at her bowl of ramen, which was what Shizuru called the epitome of improper, unhealthy food. She could almost imagine Shizuru lecturing her if the other was here.

_Come to think of it, this was the first time Shizuru wasn't able to come. Why?_

Her thoughts suddenly landed on a certain second year student, Mizushi Minai. She reflected on Mizushi's interaction with Shizuru yesterday as well as today. How Mizushi addressed Shizuru, the handkerchief, them spending lunch together…

_Spending lunch together…could it be that…Mizushi is the one Shizuru is with now?_

Natsuki snapped out of her thoughts. What the hell was she thinking? She concentrated on her ramen and chomps down a mouthful. But as she swallowed and brought up a second mouthful she paused, listening. She could hear the clock on the wall, ticking away. A weird feeling came over her. Had the room always been so quiet? No, it was Shizuru's absence that was causing this emptiness.

_Have I become so used to having Shizuru come over and make dinner for me?_

She chomps down the second mouthful of her ramen, eating as noisily as she could, covering the deathly silence that was the room.

…_I want to see Shizuru._

* * *

Chap 3 as well as 4 are relatively short ones as well but I happen to have an extremely evil brother who doesn't let me use the comp often(have to wake up earlier than him to use it) so I can't guarantee that it'll be up in record time. perhaps a week or so. please bear with me and thanks again for all your support! 


	3. Day 3

Eh-heh…I suddenly realized I forgot to mention this in the last two chaps. I do not own Mai-HiME or its characters. I'd like to have Shizuru though, and hug her every night when I go to sleep, but she'll kill me. And Natsuki will kill me too. Ah, anyway here's day 3. Enjoy!

**rainee-chan**- I made it! I woke up early and beaten my evil bro to the comp! And cause this chap's equally short, managed to finish it in one day. my dad told me he wants to get me my own comp, but I'll have to wait and see if that materializes. Anyway, this chap's for you!

* * *

**Day 3**

_I want to see Shizuru_

Natsuki had woken up this morning and found that this feeling from yesterday was still there. And its strength has not depleted one bit. She can't recall if she ever ran to school before but this morning she did. Chucking her bag in her class she headed straight for the one place she knew she would find who she was looking for. After all, where else would a seitokaichou be?

She slowed down her pace as the room came into sight. She didn't know if it was just her or every step she took seemed smaller than the one before. This routine, seeing Shizuru in the morning before class, she must've repeated it many times before. That's why she couldn't quite put a finger on what's causing her to feel so anxious today. She stopped at the door, finally reaching it after what seemed to be a long time. It did cross her mind at that moment what if Mizushi was here again? Or anyone else? The only person she wanted to and intended to see is just Shizuru.

Her hand clasped the handle and she slowly slides the door open. Seated there behind the desk was the person she wanted to see. Shizuru turned to the door and brightened at the sight of Natsuki.

"Natsuki"

She doesn't return the greeting, instead poked her head into the room and looked around. Once making sure there was no one but Shizuru did she finally enter, closing the door behind her.

Shizuru chuckled, a little amused by Natsuki's behavior. "Reito-san usually does not come in the morning unless there is a matter to handle. Tate-kun also. Suzushiro-san and the rest of the Executives are at the gate to apprehend latecomers."

The only person she really didn't want to see was Suzushiro, after their seemingly weird encounter two days ago. But after hearing what Shizuru said, she should've guessed that Suzushiro would be doing something like that. Which means, she got exactly what she wanted. To see just Shizuru.

She cast Shizuru an almost sheepish look. "Is that so?"

"Is there something important? Natsuki never bothered if there were other people before," Shizuru said.

_Important? I just wanted to see you…_

"No," Natsuki answered. "I just wanted to ask if you are coming over tonight,"

The question clearly took Shizuru by surprise. But it quickly gave way to a smile. "Of course. My heart breaks at the thought of what Natsuki must've eaten last night," she said, sporting a heart broken expression.

Natsuki flinched at the teasing. "Shizuru." But as she stood there, yesterday's bowl of ramen flashed through her mind. How she noisily gobbled it up just to cover the silence. To cover the emptiness of Shizuru's absence.

"Natsuki"

Natsuki's head snapped up as she faced Shizuru. The caller must've sensed something wrong because the expression she wore now was of concern.

"Is that all Natsuki came here for?"

Sometimes she didn't know if she liked it that Shizuru was so sharp or she hated it. She stared at Shizuru, who stared back at her.

_I came here…to see you…_

Natsuki turned away, facing her body away from Shizuru. "Aah"

_I knew it. I couldn't say it_

Shizuru cocked her head slightly before standing up, arms on the desk supporting her frame. Leaving the desk, she walked towards her dearest one. "Natsuki was so cautious when you came in; there must be something else that Natsuki wants. Perhaps this?"

Although she heard Shizuru coming up behind her she still jumped a little when arms snaked across her waist, encircling and warmth spread through her back. But this time, she did not pull away from the embrace; instead she relaxed into Shizuru's arms and leaned her back on Shizuru's shoulders. She never liked Shizuru doing any of this while they were in school or anywhere public. Even though the status of their relationship is pretty much known to all that matters, she still doesn't like being seen with Shizuru like this.

Today though, for one reason or another she doesn't resent it. She had actually felt immediate calmness the moment Shizuru's body touched hers. And even now she was leaning against Shizuru, allowing the warmth to envelope her.

_How strange…could I have wanted Shizuru to do this?_

"Natsuki?"

She felt Shizuru's head shifting and she turned her head slightly, but not looking at Shizuru directly. She could see Shizuru grinning from the corner of her eyes. And that usually is not a good sign. "What is it?"

Shizuru tightened her grip around Natsuki's waist, causing the younger girl to twitch. "Natsuki is so submissive today, is something wrong?"

Shades of red adorned Natuki's cheeks. "Wh-What? I...I-"

Seeing Natsuki trying to wriggle away from her arms, Shizuru willfully released, grin growing wider.

"There..there's no such thing! Submissive…I was just-"

"Ara, perhaps I should not have said that then," Shizuru said, cutting Natsuki's explanation off. "I was just beginning to enjoy that."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki folded her arms and marched a few steps away, unwilling to say anything more. She had learned from too many experiences how well Shizuru could use her own words against her. She had never won against Shizuru after all. At this point, silence may be the best.

She could hear Shizuru suppressing laughter. "I'm sorry Natsuki. Are you angry?"

Her brows furrowed with irritation.

_Again…treating me like a child._

"Of course not!" Natsuki said, turning back to face Shizuru. "I'll be going back now. See you later."

"Wait, Natsuki," Shizuru called. "What do you want to eat?"

"Eh?"

"Tonight"

Natsuki walked to the door, once again thinking of the ramen she ate last night. "It doesn't matter. Anything you cook is delicious."

* * *

Natsuki stared as Shizuru drank her tea. She herself held a cup. They had just finished dinner and washed the dishes. So the time now is merely rest and relaxation while enjoying each others' company. She didn't know why is that, although Shizuru wasn't saying anything, meaning the room is as quiet as it was yesterday, she couldn't feel the emptiness. Shizuru's presence made the silence full. It was comfortable, not lonely. 

_So I have become too used to Shizuru…_

Shizuru sipped her tea, and Natsuki did the same.

_But, I don't mind that._

She lowered her tea cup, still staring at Shizuru.

_I like having Shizuru around._

Shizuru's eyes, which had been closed all the while suddenly opened, looking straight into Natsuki's own. The blue hair's breath got stuck in her throat. Shizuru put her tea cup on the table and glanced at the clock, causing Natsuki to do the same. The hour hand pointed to the number nine. Shizuru looked back at Natsuki, but Natsuki already knew what she was going to say.

"It's late. I should get going,"

"Aah," Natsuki agreed.

Shizuru reached for Natsuki's cup but was stopped.

"I'll wash the cups," Natsuki said.

Shizuru withdrew her hand and smiled small. "I'll leave it to Natsuki then. She stood up, taking her jacket and bag along and headed for the door. Natsuki's eyes followed her movement.

_She didn't try anything again._

Natsuki stood up as well, and leaving the cups on the table, walked Shizuru to the door. The surprise was clear on Shizuru's face.

"Natsuki doesn't usually do this," Shizuru remarked.

Natsuki rolled her eyes away, cheeks suddenly becoming hot. Was it because of the tea? "I…just felt like it,"

If just now it was surprise this time it was plain shock. But Shizuru's expression immediately softened, to the point it seemed at the verge of tears.

Natsuki was taken aback. "Oi, Shizu-"

She was cut off by Shizuru's hand, now on her cheek, stroking gently.

_Her expression…she looks like she's going to cry. But…she's smiling…_

Almost instinctively, Natsuki's hand came up and held on to Shizuru's wrist gently. "Shizuru…"

In just a split second, Shizuru's lips were on Natsuki's own. Though she was startled, Natsuki remained and closed her eyes, allowing Shizuru to take what she wanted; accepting everything Shizuru had to give. She opened her eyes as Shizuru pulled away. The hand went together with the body and Natsuki looked almost displeased at having to let go.

"Thank you, Natsuki," Shizuru said.

"Eh?" Natsuki wasn't sure if it was for walking Shizuru to the door or the kiss. It seemed ridiculous to thank her for either one but she nodded her head anyway, looking down.

Shizuru smiled, seemingly knowing that Natsuki has no idea what the thank you was for. "Goodnight"

Natsuki looked up. "Go…goodnight," she looked on as Shizuru left the room and closed the door. Only after the lock clicked and the footsteps outside faded away did she turn away. Her hand came up to her lips, brushing against it.

_That kiss…was short and light. So unlike Shizuru._

* * *

Did anyone notice something very very important in this chap? Important because it would shape future events. Of course I can't say anything but if you guess correctly I might hint that it's right..hehehe… actually something important happened in chap one also but I don't think anyone noticed. No one specifically pointed it out so I guess nobody did. So the point is, start reading between the lines! And in later chapters I will use a lot of flashbacks of events or things people said from earlier chapters so it would be unwise to forget some things people said, even if it seems insignificant. Then, see you tomorrow! 


	4. Day 4

Okay day 4 is here…finally. It seems that quite a few of you are a bit unsure of something but I think I'll let Natsuki clear it up in this chap. Enjoy!

**rainee-chan-**he knows all my secrets but I don't know his, so blackmail is out of the question. Nice try on the hints, keep reading and all will unfold. And sorry this took a while, I overslept.

**ALEXISSA2-**you're pretty sharp, you know. You got one thing right in your review.

**volk83-**thanks, I'm glad you loved it.

* * *

**Day 4**

Natsuki entered the cafeteria and roughly scanned the area. She spotted Mikoto sitting alone at the table at the corner. She then headed over to the store and bought two mayo buns. She was right the other day. One bun couldn't sustain her. It burned out too fast. She slowly made her way over to Mikoto who, from the looks of it, has not noticed her yet.

Mai had asked her this morning to have lunch with them. Apparently today Chie and Aoi would not be eating with them but she didn't bother to ask why and had agreed. She knew that since Mai asked, it would probably be just the three of them and she was comfortable with that. She wouldn't admit openly but she did think of the two as important friends.

She tossed her buns onto the table, getting Mikoto's attention. The middle school girl looked at her and nodded. She did the same. That way the only form of greeting between the two. She sat herself down opposite of Mikoto.

"Where's Mai?" she asked. Mikoto merely shook her head. Natsuki noticed Mikoto holding on to her bento as though for dear life, eyes darting left to right looking or Mai. She realized that the younger girl must be starving. "If you're hungry, why don't you start eating first?"

"No! Mai isn't here yet," Mikoto answered.

The younger girl's dedication to Mai still surprises her sometimes. But this was what made the younger girl fun to taunt. Natsuki picked up one of her mayo buns.

"Mikoto, what if Mai got held up by something and doesn't come? What will you do? You won't eat? Go back to class hungry?" Natsuki taunted.

Mikoto gripped the edges of her bento even tighter. "Ma..Mai will come!"

Natsuki tore open to packaging of her bun, looking idly at Mikoto. "Mah, to me it doesn't matter if Mai comes or not. I'm hungry, so I'm going to eat first."

Mikoto looked on as Natsuki took a bite off the bun. She looked around wildly. No Mai. She looked back at Natsuki, then at her bento, stomach growling. She looked back at Natsuki, who continued eating. She roughly scanned her surroundings. Mai was still nowhere to be seen. As Natsuki reached the half way mark of her bun, Mikoto snapped and opened her bento and started eating. Natsuki grinned cheekily at her success.

"Sorry I'm late," said Mai who suddenly appeared from behind. She immediately noticed that the two were eating. "Ah! Unfair! You started without me!"

Mikoto left her bento and jumped at Mai. "Mai!"

"Ah! Mikoto?"

"That's because Natsuki said-"

"Don't drag me into it. Your decision to eat was yours alone," Natsuki said, cutting Mikoto off.

"Ah well, I was late anyway so it's okay Mikoto," Mai said. "Now, go back to your bento."

Mikoto smiled wide. "Hm!" before going back to her seat.

Mai followed and put her own bento next to Mikoto however she did not sit down. She looked over to Natsuki, who is finishing her first bun.

"Natsuki," Mai called. Natsuki looked up and Mai pointed to the side. "Can I have a minute?"

Slightly surprised, Natsuki stood up slowly. She followed Mai to the side, several meters away from the table. "What is it, Mai?"

Mai turned to Natsuki, but she couldn't look at Natsuki directly. "Ano…how do I say this?"

"What? If you have something to say then just say it," Natsuki replied.

"Even if you say that," Mai took a deep breath. "Well, I'll confirm something with you first. You and kaichou-san…"

Natsuki straightened at the mention of Shizuru. This conversation reminded her of the awkward one she had with Suzushiro a few days back. It still irritated her that Suzushiro never completed that sentence. And she wasn't about to let Mai do the same. "What is it already?"

"Are you two together?" Mai asked finally, sensing Natsuki irritation.

Natsuki was taken aback and blushed furiously. "Wh-What is this? Why are you asking this all of the sudden?"

"Just answer the question," Mai replied.

Natsuki blinked, and realized that Mai wasn't trying to tease her or anything. The expression on Mai's face was too serious. This time, she looked away from Mai. "A…Aah. But…I'm still trying to feel the same for her as she does for me, so…"

"But basically you're together, right?" Mai asked, clarifying.

Natsuki glanced at Mai before turning away again. "Mah…I suppose."

Mai pursed her lips, unsatisfied with Natsuki's answer. "Then, I have another question. Is all going on fine between you two?"

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked, puzzled.

"I'll get straight to the point. I was late because on the way here I passed by the Student Council room. I saw this second year student talking to kaichou-san at the door."

"Mizushi"

"Eh? You know her?" Mai asked.

"No, I've just seen her with Shizuru a few times," Natsuki answered.

"That makes it even more suspicious then," Mai said, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't mean to listen in their conversation but that Mizushi-san was talking so loudly I couldn't help it."

"So? What were they talking about?" Natsuki asked.

"Mizushi-san asked kaichou-san to have lunch together-"

_Again?_

"-and then she claimed there's this nice spot where they can be alone together. I was a little curious so I followed them. It's just somewhere behind the church," Mai explained, eyeing Natsuki. "They're alone together now. Is that okay?"

Natsuki's eye twitched. "Why are you asking me that? Whatever Shizuru does is not my business. Plus, Mizushi is just one of Shizuru's tea ceremony students. And Shizuru is the admired seitokaichou after all, so it's not surprising for people to want to spend time with her."

Mai is not convinced. "But, even if Mizushi-san is kaichou-san's fan, to be alone with her…this kind of privilege, shouldn't it be reserved for you?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Natsuki snapped, flustered. "That's none of your business!"

"Ma-iii! Natsuki!"

Both girls turn to the caller. Mikoto, who had already finished her bento.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Mikoto asked, who looked as though she would eat Mai's bento as well.

"Ah! Mikoto! Don't touch my bento!" Mai immediately ran back to the table and snatched her bento away from Mikoto.

Natsuki looked on amused by the spectacle in front of her. Deciding that the conversation was over anyway, she walked back to the table.

* * *

_Shizuru is so quiet today…_

Natsuki stared at Shizuru as they ate. Usually Shizuru would start a conversation and they'd go on talking even as they ate. But today, Shizuru hasn't said a word since they started eating. She picked at her own rice, taking in a mouthful. Mai's words suddenly popped into her head.

'_Mizushi-san asked kaichou-san to have lunch together' _

Natsuki eyed Shizuru, who was oblivious to it.

_She had lunch with Mizushi…again_

'_and then she proclaimed that there's this nice secluded spot where they can be alone together'_

_Alone…together…_

Her throat suddenly felt dry, and she struggled to swallow the food in her mouth. Putting down her chopsticks she took her tea and drank a mouthful to lubricate her throat. She coughed a little as the food finally passed. Shizuru looked up, but seeing that Natsuki was okay, continued eating. Natsuki put down her tea, picked up her chopsticks and did the same. But as she poked her chopsticks into the rice she stopped, taking a quick glance at Shizuru.

'_Mizushi is just one of Shizuru's tea ceremony students. And Shizuru is the admired seitokaichou after all, so it's not surprising for people to want to spend time with her'_

Natsuki looked back at her food and ate.

_What I told Mai…was I just convincing myself?_

* * *

This chaps is pretty short and nothing much happened except the tension continues to build within Natsuki. I'm thinking it'll be a while before I can get the next chap out so I'm gonna do a little service here. I'm including an excerpt from Day 5 below for you people to enjoy while I try my best to get it up as soon as possible. _Excerpt in italics_

_Shizuru closed off whatever distance there still was between them. Her other hand went behind Natsuki seemingly to hug but Natsuki never felt the contact. The drumbeats were now so fast Natsuki didn't know how she could remain standing. Their intimacy, their closeness, was overwhelming. Natsuki could smell Shizuru's shampoo, it was a sweet fragrance. And she knew if she turned her head, even just a bit, her lips would hit Shizuru's jaw line or cheek. Shizuru moved, lips actually grazing Natsuki's hair, settling just before the younger girl's ear. She blew at it, causing Natsuki to jump involuntarily, goose bumps rippling down her spine._

"_Is Natsuki enjoying this?"_

Okay, there you have it. Now, I'll see all of you soon, I hope. oh, in case you didn't get what Natsuki was suppose to clear up,Shizuru and Natsuki ARE together. Okay, adios. )


	5. Day 5

Managed to get this chapter out faster than I thought all thanks to my evil brother going off to college! Muahahaha…and so I typed all day without interruption. Anyway, this chap is like the half way mark of this story and I'll try my very best to put up the remaining days ASAP. Thank you very much to those who had been following since Day 1 and everyone else as well. I appreciate your support. Do not own Mai-HiME or its characters.

**SpiderLilies2007-** I burst out laughing when I read your review. However you wanna interpret my reaction is up to you.

**ALEXISSA2-** Aha, sorry about that. Here's a longer one. I actually never came across mayo buns that didn't come with either eggs or cheese. Have you?

**rainee-chan-** Right now, I want him NOT to oversleep and go to college so that I can have the comp. If he does, he might just decide to skip and hog the comp all day long. I see you're already pretty mad at Shizuru. There's still 5 days to go you know…

* * *

**Day 5**

Natsuki marched down the hallway, not caring that other people had to avoid walking into her because she did not bother to do the same. She was too deep in her thoughts to do so. And the person dominating it was none other than the person she was going to see. The useless seitokaichou that the whole school admires. What exactly was she admired for anyway? While it's true that the Kyoto-ben speaker is graceful and charming, is quick-witted and has an uncanny ability to handle people, when it comes to the work that her position calls for, she actually doesn't do anything yet takes credit for everything. But of course, the whole school doesn't know this. All thanks to that uncanny ability to handle people. And the Head Executive is too simple to avoid getting tricked every time.

She sighed. She herself was one of the people Shizuru managed to 'handle'. In that sense, she was glad Shizuru was who she was and for all the qualities she had. It would suck if she was managed by anyone less after all. Shizuru always made it look so effortless to tease her. Or maybe it really is? But Shizuru had always been that way. Had always easily got through to her. And that was what she really appreciated about Shizuru. Which brought her to the main point. This entire week had been weird whenever it came to matters concerning Shizuru. First, there was that Mizushi, who she had never seen around Shizuru before. And now Shizuru spends lunch with Mizushi. Then there's Shizuru's disappearance from dinner the other day and also not trying anything.

_Is it just me?_

Yes, is it just her? She felt as though the two have not had a lot of time together all week. And that is why she's going to see Shizuru now. Perhaps that is true. But she also knows that perhaps she's just having that want-to-see-Shizuru feeling again and that is why she's convincing herself that she does have a legitimate reason to see Shizuru. Because she's never felt this way before. Never felt so in need to see Shizuru before. It terrifies her that she's feeling this way yet at the same time she knows that when she sees Shizuru she would be filled with warmth. Warmth that would resonate through her entire body, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. What exactly is this feeling? She didn't know, and she's not sure she wanted to.

The Student Council room came into sight but instead of heading straight for it she stopped. What her eyes are seeing now isn't exactly what she wanted. In fact, she's started to detest it. Mizushi had just come out of the room and was now sliding the door shut. Natsuki unconsciously clenched her fists. When she realized what she did she looked down, releasing them at the same time. It surprised her that she reacted that way. But she did know why she was pissed. She had earlier thought that she and Shizuru hadn't had much time together the whole week. And the person she was looking at is the one having that time. Her fists balled up again as Mizushi walked pass her, but no exchange took place. As soon as Mizushi had passed though, Natsuki felt her turning back to look. She immediately marched up to the Student Council room and went in, slamming the door shut, knowing that Mizushi was looking.

She didn't know why she did that but now that what's done is done, she had to face the consequences of her actions. And Shizuru staring at her with pure amusement was one of them.

"Natsuki-" but the one whose name was being called didn't let her finish.

"You sure are spending a lot of time with Mizushi these days, aren't you?" Natsuki asked, sounding as casual as she can.

The other did not seem surprised at the question. "Mizushi-san is at the final stages of learning the tea ceremony so she wants extra lessons to get it right."

Hearing Shizuru's reply, Natsuki couldn't help the feeling as though Shizuru had expected her to ask that. "Was she the one you were with the other night?" she also cold not help asking that. She looked at Shizuru while awaiting the reply, hoping that it would be a no.

"That's right," Shizuru answered, then seeing the bitter look on Natsuki's face, she smiled. "Why? Is Natsuki jealous?"

She wasn't sure which hit her harder. Shizuru's answer, or the question. But even so, she was quick to retort. "Why would I be?"

_Jealous…..maybe…_

Shizuru smiled off Natsuki's answer. "Natsuki did not come here for that, did you?"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru, who was wearing that gentle expression.

_What I came here for….to see you…Shizuru_

"I…came here-"

_To see you_

"-to see you," Natsuki answered, her honesty surprising herself.

Shizuru blinked once, then twice, not believing what she had just heard. It was after all, rare to hear such words from Natsuki. Faced with Shizuru's speechless reaction Natsuki felt embarrassment creeping at her and turned her head away, feeling her cheeks blush. But it is at that moment that she heard Shizuru standing up and she turned back to look. Shizuru took small steps but Natsuki knew that Shizuru was headed towards her. And somehow, just the anticipation of that itself froze her entire body and made her insides feel like they're floating. She gulped, unable to tear her eyes away from Shizuru's approaching form. And then there's that noise…

_What is that noise? Like drumbeats, but it's getting faster…_

Shizuru stopped in front of Natsuki and smiled tenderly. Her hand came up to stroke Natsuki's cheek gently, pushing the blue hair back. And the drumbeats like noise accelerated. With the heat of Shizuru's palm against her cheek, Natsuki made a discovery.

_Ah…that noise, is my heartbeat…_

Shizuru closed off whatever distance there still was between them. Her other hand went behind Natsuki seemingly to hug but Natsuki never felt the contact. The drumbeats were now so fast Natsuki didn't know how she could remain standing. Their intimacy, their closeness, was overwhelming. Natsuki could smell Shizuru's shampoo, it was a sweet fragrance. And she knew if she turned her head, even just a bit, her lips would hit Shizuru's jaw line or cheek. Shizuru moved, lips actually grazing Natsuki's hair, settling just before the younger girl's ear. She blew at it, causing Natsuki to jump involuntarily, goose bumps rippling down her spine.

"Is Natsuki enjoying this?"

Natsuki's eyes snapped open. She didn't even know they were closed. "Wh-What?" As she focused her vision, she found that Shizuru had withdrawn herself but the hand was still on her cheek and the smile still on her lips.

"Was Natsuki waiting for me to do something?"

Natsuki's brow furrowed in complete confusion. She blinked. Shizuru's hand on her cheek, which was the only part of Shizuru that actually made contact with her dropped and she immediately felt as though she'd just been hit by a car. She blinked more, eyes looking here and there, unsure what was happening. Disorientated, was her state of being currently. Her gaze went back to Shizuru. "I…I-"

"I'm sorry, Natsuki. It's rare for Natsuki to come by without lying about your motives, but," Shizuru paused.

_Lying? So she knew…_

"I've got work to do," Shizuru finished.

_Work…_

Natsuki turned away, finally grasping the situation. Her heartbeat was still chasing the train and her whole body felt hot. She took a deep breath. "Shi..Shizuru can go on and do it. I will not interfere or expect any attention." She eyed a table at the side and instinctively headed for it and sat down. "I…want to see you, that's all,"

An easy smile. "Very well." With that said, Shizuru headed back to her seat behind the desk, Natsuki's eyes following all. She sat down and adjusted herself, putting her hands on the keyboard of he laptop. She glanced at Natsuki only to break into a small laugh. "Natsuki, the fact that Natsuki came just to see me I'm really happy but staring at me like that…"

Natsuki suddenly realized that she indeed is staring and quickly tore her eyes away. "Sorry," she muttered, a bit embarrassed.

Shizuru merely chuckled and continued her work.

_What am I doing?_

Natsuki's eyes slowly traveled back to Shizuru but more careful as to not be caught this time. It then shifted to the spot where both of them had stood just a while ago.

'_Is Natsuki enjoying this?'_

Her cheeks were warming up.

_What the hell was that?_

'_Was Natsuki waiting for me to do something?'_

Her cheeks were burning. She covered her cheeks with her palms, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly.

…_Was I?_

She put her arms on the table before laying her head on them, using them to cushion her head. Her eyes peeked at Shizuru. Her cheeks were searing.

_What is this feeling?_

* * *

The church bell rang, signaling the start of class sessions. Shizuru came to attention, looking up from the screen of her laptop for the first time since she started. She stretched her arms. She had been too engrossed in her work. But then again, it wouldn't matter if she skipped class doing this. However, not everyone had this privilege. She looked over to the blue head sitting on one of the side tables. Natsuki's head was on her arms but she must've heard the bell. Shizuru stood up. 

"Natsu…ki?" as she looked clearly, she noticed that the younger girl was asleep. She couldn't help smiling as she slowly made her way over to Natsuki. But as she passed the spot where both had stood a while ago she stopped. She inhaled deeply, as though it could make her feel again what she had felt. She took the last few steps towards Natsuki.

She watched silently as Natsuki slept, noting the rise and fall of that small chest. Carefully, her hand came up to Natsuki's head and gently brushed the hair. She took a few strands in her hand and glided it down their length. She closed her eyes, before opening them again.

"Natsuki," the voice was soft, almost pained.

Shizuru bent down slowly, one hand on the table and the other on the chair for support. Without letting her body touch Natsuki's, she leaned over and very very lightly planted a kiss on Natsuki's exposed cheek. Having done that, she pulled away; eyes not leaving Natsuki's sleeping form. She straightened before relocating her hands, one now on Natsuki's back and the other on the elbow.

"Natsuki," this time the voice was clear. She gently shook the younger girl. "Natsuki, wake up."

A groan of protest escaped Natsuki's lips. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking to adjust to the light before focusing on the owner of the hands which were on her. "Shi..zuru?"

Shizuru smiled. "Good morning. You seem to be sleeping well."

Natsuki pushed herself up, looking around, still groggy from having just woken up. "What-"

"Class has already started," Shizuru said, knowing exactly what Natsuki was going to ask. "Shouldn't Natsuki be heading back?"

"Aah," Natsuki roughly rubbed her eyes and stood up. She looked at the door but quickly turned back to Shizuru. "Are you leaving as well?"

Shizuru shook her head. "No, I still have things to do."

Natsuki seemed bewildered to hear that. She stood there, giving no reaction.

"Natsuki? Is something wrong?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki slowly shook her head. "N-No." She turned and headed for the door, looking back at Shizuru once. She left the room, closing the door behind her. She took the first few steps towards her classroom but all too quickly found herself pausing. She looked back at the Student Council room.

_Shizuru's staying…..then why? She's never bothered if I skipped class before. She usually lets me stay unless she herself was leaving…then why?_

* * *

Natsuki chewed the food in her mouth before swallowing. She reached for another dish but her chopsticks collided with Shizuru's. Both immediately retracted. After some unnecessary bickering though, Natsuki took the piece. She put the piece in her mouth, looking over at Shizuru. The events of this morning still puzzled her to a certain extent and that was because Shizuru's behavior seemed so different than normal. 

'_Is Natsuki enjoying this?'_

'_Was Natsuki waiting for me to do something?'_

The burning feeling on her cheeks returned, and she took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and softly.

_I was…_

And that was the truth. She may not have realized it immediately but she eventually did. That was the only reason she could come out with to explain why she had been standing there frozen like a statue, filled with anticipation.

_But Shizuru…didn't do anything. It wasn't just this morning. These past few days had been this way. Even the kiss the other day, was short and light. Different than normal. This is…abstinence? What for then?_

"Shizuru," she knew she'd probably be teased. Very badly in fact. But no matter what it is, anything is fine. She just had to know the reason.

Shizuru looked up. "What is it?"

As she expected, with Shizuru looking at her like that she couldn't ask what she wanted. Especially considering what she wanted to ask. She looked away, averting her eyes downwards. "Recently," she started "you haven't been…doing much to me-"

_Ah, this is embarrassing…_

"-why?" she finished, still looking away.

No laughter or teasing came and Natsuki sensed something amiss. She heard Shizuru put down her bowl and chopsticks and she turned to look. Shizuru folded her arms calmly on the table and looked at Natsuki.

"Natsuki really want to know why?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki was taken aback by the seriousness of Shizuru's voice. She had a bad feeling, but at this point there is no going back. She nodded. "Yes"

Shizuru seemed to smile just a bit. "That is because all these time whenever we kissed or did anything else it was all my initiation. Though Natsuki has never said you dislike it but, Natsuki only accepts it because Natsuki has said to try to have the same feelings as me that is why Natsuki thinks that this is okay, isn't that right? Natsuki actually dislike it, don't you?"

The myriad of information was puzzling Natsuki even more. But even so, she could make a few things out.

_You're wrong. I don't dislike it._

"So that is why I'm being abstinent," Shizuru continued. "Is Natsuki unhappy with that?"

Natsuki frowned. "No, I'm fine with that,"

_I don't dislike it_

"If Shizuru is fine with that, then it's okay," Natsuki said. She looked down.

_I don't dislike it. Shizuru…do you really think so? __I don't…because you have always been gentle with me. You have never forced anything and you've always given me space to breathe. I know you're actually holding yourself back. Is it because you still feel guilty over what had happened? Even though I've already forgiven you…_

_Shizuru…the truth is, whenever you kiss me, I feel hot all over, warmth pools in my stomach…and I get goose bumps. My body is reacting to you Shizuru…but, our clothes always serve as a barrier to you. A line you never cross. Guilt? Consideration? No, it has nothing to do with you at all. It's my pride. I could never say that I don't dislike it. That I don't want you to stop. That I want you to go on. That's why…till this day…_

Natsuki picked at the ends of her shirt.

_There's still a barrier…_

She gripped her shirt tighter.

_I have to tell her…_

Making up her mind, she looked up. "Shizuru, about that, actually I-" she blinked. Shizuru was gone. Or rather, she turned, busy with the refrigerator. Half of Shizuru's body was covered by the refrigerator door. Shizuru reappeared.

"I'm sorry, did Natsuki say something?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki opened her mouth, but no words came out. It had suddenly struck her, now that she was directly in Shizuru's line of vision, what she was about to say. And she suddenly lost the courage to say it. "I-It's nothing."

"Is that so?" Shizuru replied, voice sounding skeptical. But she smiled and turned back to the refrigerator. "Well then, let's have dessert."

Natsuki too, turned away. "Aah,"

_I'm a coward, but why don't you ever insist I say it?_

Shizuru returned to the table and sat down. "Natsuki,"

That tone of voice, Natsuki knew she wasn't going to like whatever it is Shizuru was going to say.

"I won't be able to come for the next two days."

"Eh?" she knew she wasn't going to like it but this is somehow worse than she expected. "Then Sunday?"

Shizuru smiled helplessly. "Sunday also"

_Three days in a row?_

"Natsuki will be able to handle everything, right?" Shizuru asked.

She usually got irritated every time Shizuru spoke to her like a child but now, she didn't. She didn't feel much of anything. "Of…course."

Shizuru smiled. "I'm sorry."

Natsuki immediately shook her head. "Shizuru must've other things to do as well so it's okay."

_Other things to do…convincing myself again?_

She closed her eyes.

_Its Mizushi isn't it, Shizuru? It's not okay_

* * *

Well, lets see, I have a few things to say about this chap. Though I'm the writer of this fic and already know what is going to happen all the way till Day 10 I have to admit, while writing this chap I had no idea what was going on between these two. I really don't know who I feel for more, Shizuru or Natsuki. Sigh. There are certain parts that I felt wasn't really right somehow but I'll let you guys decide. Please tell me if you felt anything wasn't right. Ah, anyway, with the completion of this chap, there's only another 5 more days to go. I feel like babbling a bit so here's a question. Anyone know why I made Mizushi a second year student instead of first year or third year or middle school? Right, till tomorrow, adios! 


	6. Day 6

Thank you for all the generous reviews for Day 5. I have to say I'm very honored by some things that have been said. Speaking of which, it seems that some of you have pretty high expectations of the next 5 chapters and I pray that I can live up to it. I, as the writer personally feel that I don't like how I'm going to end this story but I'll rant about it when I get there. Till then, please keep supporting me.

Now, about the question I asked in Day 5, why I made Mizushi a second year. Thanks a lot to all those who tried, I must say some of you gave really amusing answers. Only one of you got close, which would be **Cogent**, but still not quite there. Okay, here's the answer. It all comes down to one word. Inferiority. In the anime, Natsuki told Mai that she is actually 17; she missed a year of school because of her mother's death. So technically, she's supposed to be a second year but she is a first. If Mizushi was a first year and Natsuki sees her hanging out with Shizuru a lot she wouldn't feel half as bad because she is actually older than Mizushi. But here Mizushi is a second year and so although they both are the same age, in school hierarchy, Mizushi is a senpai and Natsuki is a kouhai. So it adds to Natsuki's inferiority that Shizuru seems to be taken away by someone who is possibly younger than her by age but older than her by status. So there you have it, now enjoy the fic!

Important note for this chap.

Love- the Japanese equivalent to 'suki' which can mean like/love depending

**Love**- the Japanese equivalent to 'ai' which means love

Please remember this as I won't repeat for later chapters.

**Cogent-** just a little something here, we should all keep our options open.

**m****antikora-** I don't think I deserve all the wonderful things you said but thank you anyways. I hope I can keep this fic up to your expectations.

* * *

**Day 6**

The door of the Student Council room slid open, revealing a black clad male. The fuku kaihou of the Student Council, Kanzaki Reito.

"Kanzaki,"

"Ah, Natsuki-san," Kanzaki said, greeting the person who had knocked. "Looking for Shizuru-san?"

Natsuki nodded. It was not uncommon for the rest of the Student Council or the Executives to see Natsuki here. In fact, she came so often that students who didn't know better would assume she's part of them. But of course, she is not so. There was only one reason she comes to the Student Council room, and that reason is the same every time.

She stood at the door, waiting for the reason she came. Though she usually just went straight in, she doesn't do that if there are other people in the room. Because she indeed wasn't a part of them, she didn't feel right just barging in so she would knock. She noticed Shizuru getting up and heading towards her the same time she spotted Suzushiro, Yukino and Tate in the room as well. For all of them to be gathered together at the same time could only mean one thing.

"Natsuki, is there anything?" Shizuru asked.

"You're having a meeting?" Natsuki questioned in return.

"Eeh. Suzushiro-san has called for an emergency meeting to discuss some matters," Shizuru replied.

"Suzushiro, huh?" Natsuki sneered.

Shizuru smiled helplessly. "So it's to say, now isn't a good time,"

"Kuga-san," Haruka called from inside, loud enough for Natsuki to hear. "Can you return Fujino-kaichou to us now? The meeting cannot go on without her."

Natsuki's brow knitted in irritation while Shizuru maintained that helpless smile.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki," Shizuru said.

"It's okay. It can't be helped," came the reply. She backed away from the door before glaring at Suzushiro. "Sorry for my interruption." Unable to do anything else, Natsuki walked away.

* * *

She stared and sighed at the empty seat where she expected to find Shizuru. Not only was the seat, the whole room empty. 

_Not here…even though she knows I would come back…_

She turned away from the empty room and slid the door shut. Two pairs of legs stood in front of her and she looked up at the bodies. An unpleasant look quickly took over but she wasn't sure the other noticed it.

"Kuga-san, what are you doing here?" this one came from the one older than herself and the other with her.

She refused to believe that Suzushiro didn't know. It must be obvious enough. Was the question being asked just to irritate her? That possibility didn't seem all that distant. "Looking for Shizuru"

It made her uneasy that the other two seemed perplexed by her answer.

Yukino stepped up. "Ano, didn't Fujino-kaichou come looking for you?"

"No, she didn't," Natsuki answered.

"I knew it!" Haruka snapped suddenly, causing the other two to look at her, startled. "That bubuzuke onna went looking for that second year!"

Yukino's hand immediately went up to Haruka's mouth and clamped it shut, preventing Haruka from saying anything else. But that doesn't change the fact that Natsuki already heard what had been said. And that was bad enough. Though the two could not know at that moment, how bad it was.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked, a sharp edge present in her voice.

"Kaichou left in a hurry after the meeting. She told Kanzaki-san that she was going to see someone. We all thought it was you so no one bothered to ask where she was going," Yukino explained.

"Kuga-san," Haruka started, looking straight at Natsuki. "Have you been dumped?"

Natsuki was sure that Haruka had slapped her. But when her eyes focused on Haruka, who had one hand on her waist and the other dangling by her side, Natsuki knew it could not be. Then where did that jolt come from? She saw Yukino clamping Haruka's mouth shut again but she could not be bothered anymore what they did. In addition to that jolt, a great uneasiness had taken over her. It made her entire body feel restless.

Without further words, Natsuki walked pass the two, Yukino side stepping to give way. Hand still on Haruka's mouth, both watched as Natsuki walked further and further away from them. Haruka wriggled off Yukino's hands the same time Yukino turned to her companion.

"Haruka-chan," Yukino said sternly.

"Yukino," Haruka fired back. "You wanted to know as well, didn't you?"

Yukino blinked. While it was true that she was curious, it's also true that she dissatisfied at Haruka's bluntness. To ask that kind of question was wrong in the first place. And the expression she saw on Natsuki, was so pained.

* * *

Natsuki took a deep breath, exhaled and took another, deeper breath. Her chest felt so tight, it was hard to breathe. Why? She'd like to ask herself but it made her feel stupid somehow, because she already knew why. This tightness, the uneasiness and the slap like jolt, all only came after what Suzushiro had said. 

'_Have you been dumped?'_

She looked around. There was no one else but her. Perhaps that is what she liked about this place. Such a vast area, only filled with flowers. Though she didn't have any liking for flowers, she had to admit they did provide a certain calmness. Also, this place held another significance. It was in this flower garden that she first met Shizuru. That gentle smile that she'd never forget. It was of no importance before, this place, but now things were very much different.

_Dumped…that means Shizuru has moved on from me…_

Despite the fact that she didn't want to, she really didn't want to, she began reflecting on all the Shizuru-Mizushi interaction that has been going on the past week. From the first she saw of Mizushi until what she'd just heard from Suzushiro. All at once, it somehow feels too much. She sucked in a breath. It was getting harder to breathe. Almost as though some invisible force was holding down her ribcage, not allowing it to expand.

_What is that?_

Something warm and ticklish was running down her right cheek. Almost automatically her hand came up and brushed it. She looked at her hand. Present there was a clear liquid. And it wasn't water.

_Water? No…my tears. Why am I crying?_

"Kuga-san"

Natsuki immediately turned; startled that she didn't hear anyone approaching. "Yukino" before she realized that there were still tears on her cheek. It was quickly and fumbly wiped away. She didn't know if Yukino saw it but if it had been seen, Yukino didn't show it. "What do you want?" Just as the words left her lips, she regretted how rough it sounded.

Yukino seemed not bothered. "Just now, what Haruka-chan said, I'm sorry."

'_Have you been dumped?'_

Natsuki turned away, closing her eyes. "It was something she said. Why are you apologizing?"

"Haruka-chan would not say it by herself, so I'm saying it on her behalf," Yukino said, giving her best apologetic smile. "But, I am sorry because this matter doesn't concern us, so we have no business saying such things to you. I'm sorry."

Natsuki remained quiet, contemplating what Yukino had said. What should she say in return anyway? It's okay? Forget about it? The fact is, it's not okay. How could she say otherwise?

"Please," Yukino started, getting Natsuki's attention, "don't mind what Haruka-chan said. I know I'm in no position to say this but, I think we both know that you're really important to Fujino-san."

Natsuki's eyes flew open. There was that jolt again, but it was different this time. What made I different, she didn't really know.

"I don't know what is happening between you two or how it involves that second year. Whatever Fujino-san is doing she must have her reasons," Yukino said, pausing. She looked uncertainly at Natsuki. She decided to go on. "But, what I do know is that Fujino-san loves you."

It surprised her how much it surprised her. Just one sentence that should've been obvious to her, but it didn't strike her till then.

_Shizuru loves me…_

At the same moment, she realized what Yukino was doing and smiled despite herself. She turned to Yukino. "Thank you, Yukino. But, I didn't expect this from you."

Seeing that Natsuki's mood has lightened, Yukino relaxed. "Me too. But perhaps, I have always been envious of Fujno-san."

"Envious?"

But Yukino did not explain what she meant. Instead she backed away and slowly began leaving. Though confused, Natsuki did not stop Yukino. She watched Yukino's back for a while before turning back to the flowers. She reached out to a single flower, holding it gently.

_Shizuru…loves me…_

_Loves me…_

_**Loves**__ me…_

_Really?_

* * *

Three knocks sounded on the door and Natsuki turned. Her first thought was Shizuru but as she was standing up she ruled it out. Shizuru would've let herself in. And plus, Shizuru had already said that she couldn't come over tonight. Natsuki never asked where exactly or what business Shizuru had but she suspected it was with Mizushi. She didn't think she was wrong but at the same time, she didn't want to confirm it either. 

She swung the door open and her eyes landed on her visitor. "Mai"

Mai smiled. "Natsuki"

"What are you doing here?" Natsuki asked, moving to allow Mai to enter.

Mai came in and closed the door. "Kaichou-san isn't coming tonight, right? So I've come to make dinner for you. I don't know how good kaichou-san cooks, but you know I'm not bad."

Natsuki stared as Mai walked pass her. "I-I don't mind but why?"

Mai turned to look at Natsuki. "Just be grateful that you don't have to resort to anything instant today."

"Hold on a minute," Natsuki called out as Mai headed for the kitchen. "If you're here, then what about Mikoto?"

"Don't worry, Mikoto seems to be very tired today. She's already fallen asleep. Of course, she's eaten already," Mai answered.

"I see," Natsuki replied.

Seeing that Natsuki had nothing else to say, Mai went to the kitchen. "Now, please wait a moment while I cook."

"Aah, okay," Natsuki said, looking oddly at Mai but turned away and sat down on the couch, waiting for her meal.

* * *

"So, how is it? Whose is better? Mine, or kaichou-san?" Mai asked, looking eagerly at Natsuki. 

"Does it really matter? Food is food," Natsuki replied.

Mai half pouted. "Not cute at all."

"What was that?"

"Well never mind," Mai said, waving Natsuki off. "But, I didn't know kaichou-san could cook. Even during the cake competition all she did was sit there and drink tea."

Natsuki looked displeased at Mai's change of topic. She sighed. "She's just lazy. If she had taken part in baking that cake, her team would've won."

"Eh? She is that good?" Mai asked, feigning surprise.

Natsuki noticed though and furrowed her brow. "So? How did you know Shizuru wasn't coming over today?"

Mai cast Natsuki an evil grin. "I can't reveal my sources now can I?"

"Sources?" The grin on Mai's face remained, and Natsuki knew that she wasn't going to find out who the sources were. "Mah, forget about it." She resumed eating.

Mai looked on a while, before finally turning away. "Naa Natsuki,"

"Hm, what is it?" still chewing some food in her mouth.

"There's something I want to ask you," Mai said.

Natsuki looked up, putting down her bowl and chopsticks before folding her arms. "Finally getting serious?"

"You noticed?"

"Since you came in," Natsuki said. "What is it?"

Mai paused. "It's regarding kaichou-san,"

Natsuki turned her gaze away. She had been hearing a lot about Shizuru these few days and all of them had been things she'd rather not know. She had a gut feeling that whatever Mai wanted to ask would fall under the same category. But even though she knew that, part of her still wanted to hear Mai out. No matter what it is, it was still regarding Shizuru, and she wanted to know.

"Are things really okay between you two like you said? Well, you didn't really say so but that was what you were implying…so, is it?" came the question.

_Are things okay? No, it's not okay_

"At this point……I don't know," Natsuki answered, voice almost fading away at the end of her sentence.

"I…I see," Mai opened her mouth to speak again but then closed it. "Actually today, I saw kaichou-san and Mizushi…kiss."

Natsuki's arms unfolded and her eyes locked onto Mai. "What?"

"I-I didn't see it happen! I didn't stick around to see if their lips touched," Mai said frantically.

Natsuki's fists balled up, knuckles turning white. Her fingernails dug into her flesh and her jaw hurt from gritting her teeth too tight. But she was relentless.

Though Mai had expected Natsuki to react badly, seeing it for herself still took the wind out of her. Her eyebrows fell close to her eyes. "Natsuki, I don't mean to interfere but there's something else I have to ask you,"

"Mind your own business!" Natsuki barked. She looked sneeringly at Mai, but her eyes were filled with anguish. "What? You're relationship with Tate is going too well that you need to comment on others?"

Mai stared back at Natsuki, wide eyed. But her expression softened. "I know your emotions might be quite messed up now but, to take it out on me is a little unfair isn't it, Natsuki?"

The dark haired one was taken aback, but realizing that the words were true turned away and closed her eyes, slightly ashamed. "Sorry"

Mai shook her head, a small smile forming. "Don't mind it." She let a silence pass between them, noticing the tension in the air. But she can't let it go on for too long. She had to get to the point and this had to be done before the other find a reason to end the conversation. To put it simply, she had to say it now. "Natsuki, is kaichou-san important to you? Do you…love her?"

Natsuki's eyes snapped open. "Of course!" Then, surprised at how determined her own answer was, she rolled her eyes away. Barely above a whisper, "Of course…." Whether she said it twice because there were two questions or she just wanted to clarify her answer, she didn't know. A strange feeling ebbed in her heart.

"Have you ever told her that?"

Natsuki turned to Mai and nodded slowly. Her thought replayed the HiME festival, just before she and Shizuru disappeared in each others arms.

"When?"

The questions seemed almost in cue with her thoughts. "The festival…"

"Then after that, have you ever said it again?"

Natsuki did not answer, but by not answering is an answer in itself.

"Has she?"

Natsuki pursed her lips. "Every now and then"

Mai sighed in apparent relief. "You can't do that Natsuki. One way relationships won't work."

"One way?" Natsuki asked, puzzled. "I just said-"

"But you don't tell her that, do you?" Mai said, cutting Natsuki off.

Natsuki is even more puzzled. "I told her before-"

"And just because you said it once you don't have to say it again?" cutting Natsuki off again. Mai took a breath, looking straight at the other. "I'm sure…kaichou-san is very insecure."

_Insecure?_

"While she had no problem telling you again and again how she feels, you wouldn't do the same,"

"Is that really important? We're already…," her eyes shifted to the floor. "We do…things,"

Mai raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect this. On normal terms, now would be the time she'd ask exactly how far the two have gone and then tease Natsuki about it. Except, now wasn't exactly normal terms. She made a mental note to self to ask another day. And now, back to business. "It is important, Natsuki. Don't you think that this condition of you not confirming how you feel yet you let her do as she please is even more cruel than straight out rejecting her feelings?"

Natsuki was taken aback. "Why?"

Mai paused, seemingly trying to find the right words to say. "It's like; kaichou-san would feel as though she's forcing her feelings on you. That you let her touch you; she probably feels you're doing so out of guilt or consideration, something like that."

"No! It's not like that at all!"

Mai merely glanced at Natsuki before going on. "This is just my assumption but when it comes to telling her you feel, you actually wish she force you to say it, don't you?"

"What?! Force? That kind of thing, I never-"

_I'm a coward, but why don't you ever insist I say it?_

Natsuki stopped, eyes widening at the realization.

_w__hy don't you ever insist I say it?_

It was exactly as Mai said.

_i__nsist I say it…_

"I'm right, aren't I?" Mai asked.

Natsuki chose not to answer again, eyes staring blankly ahead. She gulped, but still said nothing.

"You know Natsuki," Mai started. "I hate the HiME festival."

Natsuki looked at Mai, unsure what Mai wanted to say.

"It caused so much pain, for us HiME as well as our most important person. Because we don't want to lose them, we fight. But if we lost, they are forcibly taken away from us. It's senseless to sacrifice this much for a cause we never agreed on. That's why, for the sake of our most important person, because we want to protect them, we fight. Even though we're all friends. That's why, I hate the HiME festival."

"Mai…"

"But you know, because the festival happened, I learned a very important thing. If the festival didn't happen, I think I would not have realized this."

Natsuki looked on. "What is it?"

Mai smiled. "If you like someone, then just tell them or they'll never know. I realized this with Mikoto," she looked hard at Natsuki. "Kaichou-san is important to you, right? Let her know that."

Natsuki directed her gaze away and took a deep breath. To her, this conversation is over. And later, Mai would leave and she'd be left alone in her room. Alone with her thoughts. Too much had been said to her today. From Mai, Yukino and even Suzushiro. It was too hard to sort it all out. It made her head hurt, and she even mixed up who said what. There were things that she never realized, and there were things that were obvious. Both causing huge impact. But she didn't want to think about them now, so they were cast aside. No doubt they were important, but right now though, something else dominated.

_Shizuru……I'm sorry_

* * *

Next chapter is really really short, the shortest one by far and I'll get it up tomorrow, hopefully. But if I don't you can expect it within this week, I guess. Not sure, been getting busier these days. No ramblings or questions today, I'll probably put them in Day 7 instead. See you then:) 


	7. Day 7

Very short chapter, so I'm gonna add a little bit of my ramblings below. Shizuru will not make an appearance in this chap, if anyone wanted to see her, I'm sorry. But no worries, she'll appear tomorrow. I'm not sure that's a good thing actually…and it seems some of you didn't mind the fact that Shizuru possibly kissed Mizushi…that surprised me but ah, oh well…

**mantikora-**I sure hope I don't end it bad for you and thanks for understanding the pressure issue. Read my ramblings after the chap.

* * *

**Day 7**

Natsuki's hand shot out, slamming into the alarm clock at the same time ending the life of that annoying beeping sound. Her brows knitted and a groan sounded straight from her throat. Her fingers gripped the clock and brought it closer to her face as her eyelids parted ever so slightly to look at the time.

_Ten? More importantly, why is the alarm even on? Today is a Sunday…_

She tossed the clock somewhere and turned her body to lie on her back. She exhaled. Half of her wanted to go back to sleep. It was a Sunday after all.

'_Sunday also'_

Her eyelids opened fully. She stared at the ceiling while a disgusted smile formed on her lips.

_That my very first thought in the morning is you…that it happens every morning…how vexing…_

Natsuki pushed herself up to a sitting position and crossed her legs. Her fingers ran through her thick blue hair. She could not see it now, but there were dark rings under her eyes. She hadn't had enough sleep last night. In fact, she didn't sleep much at all. She couldn't. Not with so many thoughts replaying in her head all night long. It didn't help that she didn't know whether to be pissed at Shizuru or to be pissed at herself.

'_I knew it! That bubuzuku onna went looking for that second year!'_

'_Have you been dumped?'_

'_Actually today, I saw kaichou-san and Mizushi-san…kiss'_

Even though it has been one night, those words still affected her deeply. Her sheets would be thankful at this moment that they were not alive or they would be in great terrible pain. Her eyes were closed, fists balled up and shaking. What exactly was driving it, she didn't know. Be it anger, or sorrow.

'_I-I didn't see it happen!'_

And that alone was enough to stop her shaking.

_Could Mai be mistaken?_

'_I think we both know that you're really important to Fujino-san'_

'_But, what I do know is that Fujino-san loves you'_

She threw herself back down on the bed. She turned to her side and curled up like a cat.

_Shizuru loves me…but I…_

'_While she had no problem telling you again and again how she feels, you wouldn't do the same'_

_That's because…I'm not sure yet, what I feel…_

'_Don't you think that this condition of you not confirming how you feel yet you let her do as she please is even more cruel than straight out rejecting her feelings?' _

'_That you let her touch you; she probably feels you're doing so out of guilt or consideration'_

_I'm not_

'_Natsuki only accepts it because Natsuki has said to try to have the same feelings as me that's why Natsuki think that this is okay, isn't that right?'_

_But, is that guilt and consideration too?_

'_When it comes to telling her how you feel, you actually wish she force you to say it, don't you?'_

Natsuki closed her eyes, pulling her limbs closer to her body. This feeling that she was having now is so foreign to her. She felt so torn, she didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted t go straight to Shizuru and demand the truth of what Mai saw. The other part is simply angry at herself because she had –unconsciously- hurt Shizuru so much. But the one thing that was clear is that everything connects to Shizuru. If she wanted to sort anything out, she had to see Shizuru. She had to talk to Shizuru.

'_If you like someone, then just tell them or they'll never know' huh?_

* * *

Natsuki stared at the door in front of her. This door that she had been standing in front of for the past two minutes. This door that is the door of Shizuru's room. She had decided that talking to Shizuru was the best alternative. And so she made her way up three floors to Shizuru's room. Though she had no idea yet what she wanted to say, or rather, in what order she should say what she wanted to but she figured she would just go with the flow. Shizuru had always been very good at carrying conversations, and she was going to bet on it. But before all that, she had to get herself inside first. She lifted her hand to knock the door, but hesitated. She wasn't sure why. She was confident Shizuru is awake, but she knew that wasn't the factor. 

"Kuga-san"

Her knuckle stopped just an inch from the door. She turned to the voice. Standing there to her left is a third year student. Shizuru's classmate. And from the looks of it, Shizuru's neighbor too. She didn't know her name, but the fact that the other knew hers, she wasn't surprised.

"Are you looking for Fujino-san?"

She dropped her hand and nodded. "Yes"

"Fujino-san has been out since morning. She said she won't be back till the evening," the classmate informed.

A mixture of relief and loss flooded her. "Thank you."

The classmate smiled. "You're welcome," before walking away in the opposite direction.

Natsuki turned back to the door and sighed. She raised her hand once again and placed her palm against it.

_Shizuru…_

She was about to put her forehead against the door as well before she suddenly realized what she's doing and stopped. This is just a door, not Shizuru herself. She dropped her hand and backed away before reluctantly heading back to her room. There would be no chance to speak to Shizuru today. And tomorrow, Shizuru wasn't coming over either. So that would mean she could only speak to Shizuru the day after.

_Shizuru…I need to talk to you…_

* * *

Ah yes, I'm gonna ramble a bit here but it's completely skipable if you don't feel like reading. Right, I thought I'd share a bit on how Undecided came to be. I actually never planned on writing a piece for ShizNat but then one night when I was thinking about our lovely two this image of Shizuru staring coldly at Natsuki just flashed through my mind. No idea where the image came from but it intrigued me. So that night as I lay on my bed thinking, suddenly I started getting ideas and in that night itself Day 1 all the way to Day 10 played in my head. However, when I woke up the next morning, I found myself already forgetting pieces here and there. So I decided to draft it. (I draft a lot of my potential fics because as a student had a lot of time constrains) but when I finally completed the draft, I thought it'd be a waste if I didn't write it because it was such a detailed draft. I pondered and pondered and then finally I took my foolscap pad and a pencil (yes, I actually write my stories on paper first before typing it) and scribbled Day 1 on the top and the rest is history. No turning back from there. Having said all of that, I actually just finished writing Day 10 yesterday. And somehow, I didn't like the way I ended it. It differed from my original draft. But you see, I added in scenes here and there that wasn't in the draft so I had to improvise the end as well. It isn't what I'll call bad, but it just doesn't feel right. 

The Yukino Natsuki scene of Day 6 was one that I added. I was actually wondering who I should use to give Natsuki the wake up call and was debating between Mai, Yukino and Nao(yes, Nao). I wrote their names on little pieces of paper and picked. Mai won. Duh. But I really wanted to use Yukino as well so I tied it to the apology scene. I couldn't find a proper place to include Nao though, so too bad. And today, Day 7, actually doesn't even exist in my draft, so that explains why it's short and somewhat awkward. Now, if you are reading this, means you've survived through all my ramblings, I'll reward you with Day 8 ASAP. 


	8. Day 8

I know what you're thinking. Fast, right? Well, there's a reason I put this up so fast. I'm thinking that I won't be able to touch the computer in the next 3 days at least and Day 9 is (to me) ridiculously long so it's going to take a while to type. So here I'm giving you 2 days in a row to enjoy while I'm away. I'll be back to put up Day 9 ASAP.

**ALEXISSA2-**you're going to have to keep reading to find out.

**mantikora-**don't need to wait any longer. You really found Natsuki's reaction logical? I keep thinking she's having mood swings.

* * *

**Day 8**

"Shizuru-san"

From her position standing looking out of the window, she turned her head to face the caller. "What is it, Reito-san?"

Reito was seated behind one of the tables, cup of tea in one hand. "You haven't been spending much time with Natsuki-san these days, haven't you?"

She turned back to the window. "Is that so?"

Reito put his cup down. "Mah, it's just something I noticed."

A small smile came to Shizuru's lips. "I didn't know Reito-san observed the both of us."

"Not at all. But, such a drastic change just calls to be noticed," Reito said.

"Drastic?"

"Last week, you suddenly started having lunch with a kouhai and then the other day when we were having a meeting, Natsuki-san came looking for you but after the meeting, you immediately disappeared but it wasn't to look for her. It's almost as though you were avoiding her," he explained. He looked at Shizuru for a reaction but there wasn't any. "Did something happen?"

Shizuru chuckled softly. "Did something happen?" she repeated, turning again to Reito, smiling. "Ara, to make Reito-san worry, I'm sorry. Natsuki and I are fine."

"Really? That's good then," he replied, wearing a smile of his own.

The door slid open suddenly and both turned to it. A girl with long blue hair stood there.

"Shizuru," Natsuki started before noticing the black clad male also present in the room. She stopped. "Kanzaki"

"Good morning, Natsuki-san," Kanzaki said, standing up.

"Ah, good morning," came the reply.

Kanzaki turned to Shizuru and smiled before turning back to Natsuki. "Well then, I should get going now,"

Shizuru returned the smile. "Is that so? That's too bad. I was enjoying the conversation."

Kanzaki laughed lightly, heading for the door. "Perhaps we'll continue some other day. For now, take your time both of you."

Natsuki stared as Kanzaki left the room and closed the door. She turned to Shizuru, who is still standing by the window, making no attempt to cross the distance. She silently drew a breath. "I thought he doesn't come in the mornings."

Shizuru smiled. "I believe I mentioned usually. Today is one of the unusual days."

"What were you talking about?" Natsuki asked.

"Is Natsuki interested? Natsuki should join our conversation sometime," Shizuru replied.

"No need," she said flatly. She looked at Shizuru, before dropping her gaze to the distance between them. Why was there a distance between them? It wasn't just the physical distance. She felt a different kind of distance as well and it made her uncomfortable even though she was in the presence of the person she should feel most comfortable with. Why? It is because of the things she had heard? Those things causing her to feel torn, she still doesn't know who to be angry at.

"Shizuru," she wanted so badly to cross the distance, but her feet stayed glued to the ground. "Tonight…will you come over?"

Shizuru stared. "Natsuki…"

"I know you've already said you won't be able to but, I…I suddenly miss your cooking a lot so…," she looked up at Shizuru. "Please"

Shizuru remained silent but she left the window and approached Natsuki, the distance between them growing smaller and smaller until all that is left is where Shizuru couldn't step. Natsuki's feet. However, where their bodies are concerned, there is still distance. Shizuru slipped her arms around Natsuki's waist. Natsuki brought out no resistance at all; instead she braced her arms on Shizuru's own, fingers curled on Shizuru's shoulders. Her eyes landed on Shizuru lips, tracing the form from one end to the other.

'_Actually today, I saw kaichou-san and Mizushi-san…kiss'_

_Those lips…have kissed another's other than mine?_

Shizuru's lips curved upwards into a smile, causing Natsuki to draw her attention to Shizuru's eyes. She tried to search for an answer to her question in those crimson pair, but it was not to be found. Shizuru's eyes and expression has only ever shown what she wanted people to see. So trained is that mask that Natsuki could never tell if what she saw was real or just something Shizuru wanted her to see.

"Since Natsuki is asking like that, there's no way I could refuse, could I?" Shizuru asked.

Realizing suddenly that Shizuru had spoke, Natsuki blinked, afraid that she'd heard wrongly. But Shizuru gently smiling at her relieved her of her worries. She had lied. It wasn't the cooking that she missed but rather, the person cooking. And also, she needed to speak to Shizuru, and she couldn't wait another day. There was so much she wanted to say and to ask. She looked down, and noticed Shizuru's hands on her waist. Even through her clothes, she could feel the warmth of Shizuru's hands. It made her feel at peace. But…

_Did Shizuru also hold Mizushi like this?_

The thought caused her brows to knit as her eyes traveled back up to Shizuru's lips.

_Did they…?_

She directed her gaze elsewhere, dropping her hands from Shizuru's shoulders and immediately clenching her fists. Shizuru's hands slipped from her waist as she backed away slowly.

"Natsuki?"

She had to get away. If she stayed any longer, she wouldn't be able to stand it. The questions were threatening to escape her lips. But she knew that this wasn't the best place and this wasn't the best time to talk. She looked at Shizuru and managed a smile as best she could. "I-I'm going back now."

"Natsuki," Shizuru called, "Natsuki don't look so well. Is everything okay?"

How was Shizuru able to see everything? "I'm fine," Natsuki answered. She turned to the door. "Tonight then"

Shizuru still looked concerned but she smiled. Somehow feeling reassured by that smile, Natsuki left the room, closing the door.

* * *

Natsuki stared at the clock on the wall, head propped up by her elbows on the table. She sighed and turned away. 

_Shizuru's late. She was always so punctual…_

To the point where she had to tell Shizuru to stop coming so much earlier than the designated time. But those words were unheeded and Shizuru continued her half hour punctuality. Perhaps Shizuru had been raised that way because this trait didn't just surface suddenly or when Shizuru's with her only. Shizuru was like that no matter what she did and had always been that way ever since they first met.

_Ever since we first met…that was, four years ago…_

'_You shouldn't do that. Beautiful flowers are to be loved. Since it's trying its best to bloom during its short life'_

_A weird person…that was my first thought. A beautiful but weird person._

But even though she thought so, Shizuru's few words had left a big impression on her. She never deliberately ended another flowers life again. She already knew who this weird person was for Shizuru was famous around the school being the only middle schooled who wore the high school uniform. Until now she didn't know how Shizuru managed that. Because of Shizuru's status, she had wondered why exactly Shizuru spoke to her that day. She reasoned to herself that it was because she was about to crush that flower. Maybe Shizuru liked beautiful things.

However, Shizuru continued to make appearances around her and while it bothered her why Shizuru was so insistent on talking to her, she never gave it much thought. To Shizuru, it's just a fetish. Perhaps Shizuru was intrigued by a person like her. It would pass. But it didn't. And by the time Natsuki came to realize that, Shizuru had already made herself part of her life. Shizuru had already made herself a friend of hers. Her very first since her mother's death. At that point, she could no longer push Shizuru away. Shizuru had broken through her walls and the only was she was ever going to build it up again was with Shizuru inside. She had no choice, she accepted that. She decided, Shizuru is the only person she'd put all her trust into.

Which was why she was horrified to no end at the prospect of what Shizuru had done that fateful night. Though she knew not exactly what happened but it didn't matter because it all came down to one thing. The trust had been violated. Painful as it was to discover that she'd been betrayed by her only friend, she also learned a few things that night. Shizuru loved her. Shizuru wanted her. Shizuru needed her. And in all those aspects, Shizuru was first. It wasn't hard for her to come to terms with her discovery and Shizuru's rampaging didn't give her much time to think about what she wanted to do. She already knew. Shizuru was important, and that was all she needed to know.

First to come to her, first to love her, first to need her. For the first time, someone needed her in their life. Someone is happy she existed. Someone is happy when she is. To that person, she is different than the other 6.4 billion people on earth. And just by being here, she can do something for that person that not a single one of that 6.4 billion can. Therefore, this is importance? This feeling that she's wanted, that she's needed, she likes that feeling. This is importance……if that's the case then she doesn't want to be unimportant to that person. She doesn't want to be unneeded by Shizuru. Even if she isn't sure yet what she truly feels for Shizuru, she doesn't want to ever be unimportant to Shizuru.

Is this **love**? Perhaps…she doesn't understand **love**. No, she doesn't want to. She chose not to. She's simply happy that she's able to give Shizuru something that Shizuru cannot obtain from anyone else. There's nothing wrong there, is there? And all these strange feelings, all these foreign feelings too, only Shizuru can invoke in her. No one else.

_Only you, Shizuru…_

Natsuki took a deep breath, head leaning back, eyes closed.

_Why? I want so much…to be in your arms right now…_

_But…_

She opened her eyes slowly and they timidly rolled to the side to glance at the clock. Nine-thirty.

_You're not coming, are you?_

* * *

This is somehow…a painful chapter to write. I'm in complete agony whenever I think about it. But I'm not gonna go too deep into it. I'd actually like to name this chapter, The Peace before the Storm. That gives you a lot of implications what is gonna happen tomorrow, doesn't it? Ah, I can't believe there's only another 2 days left to go. 


	9. Day 9

Ah yes, Day 9 is finally here. Hope I didn't keep anyone waiting too long. Spent a long time typing so give me a break okay? I guess most of you should already have figure out what is bound to happen today so I won't keep you waiting. Get on with it, enjoy the fic.

**mantikora-**yup, the whole bulk of this chap is actually their conversation

**Omni-Obiter-**set up huh?

**ALEXISSA2**- 10,000? nope, just 6,000.

* * *

**Day 9**

Natsuki didn't realize it was lunch hour until her classmates all got up and started leaving the classroom. The noise level was steadily rising as groups of friends discussed what they wanted to eat, where they wanted to eat and all other trivial things. She looked out of the window, a frown evident on her face. Only when most of the students had already left the room did she turn away from the window. She now focused her gaze on the doors, eyes darting from one to another and back again. Occasionally she would see a student walk by, in or out but they were all not who she was looking out for. She tore her eyes away from the door, looking inwardly, fingers digging into the table.

_Why?_

She stood up abruptly, startling the few who were still in the classroom. She stormed out of the room, stopping briefly at the door t look left and right. Not seeing what she wanted she began walking again.

_Why, Shizuru?_

Last night, Shizuru had failed to show up. Not only that, Shizuru didn't call in to inform her so even though she realized at one point that Shizuru wasn't coming, she still waited. She wanted to believe that Shizuru would come. But it didn't happen. She told herself then that something must've come up but she already knew that it wasn't true. Shizuru would've called or found some way to inform her. That didn't happen either and up till now, she is still in the dark. Why hasn't Shizuru come to her to explain what happened? It almost seemed like Shizuru didn't care, and it angered and hurt her even more.

_Why?_

She had never dreaded going to the Student Council room before but now as she stood with it before her, a sinking feeling takes over. She approached slowly, her hand reaching for the door. As her hand came in contact with the wood she took a deep breath, sliding the door open. She was upset, angry and afraid at the same time. She didn't know how it was possible to be feeling all these all at once. It made her feel like screaming, crying and puking.

Shizuru was half standing behind the desk. Whether she was about to stand or sit, Natsuki didn't know. But upon sight of her, Shizuru sat down.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said, smiling. "I was just about to look for Natsuki."

Was this real? Or something Shizuru wanted her to believe? She didn't know.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry."

Natsuki's eyes stung and she looked down. That apology, no, the tone of Shizuru's voice saying that apology was so nonchalant. She gulped.

"I couldn't get away from what I had pre-arranged. I wanted to contact Natsuki, but I thought Natsuki would be fine," Shizuru added.

Keeping her head down, Natsuki sucked in a breath. "Where were you?"

"With Mizushi-san having tea ceremony class. But yesterday was the last class so from today onwards I'll be able to come over," came the answer, a smile forming.

Natsuki clenched her fists the moment the name Mizushi passed Shizuru's lips. She couldn't breathe. Her chest was tight, her throat was tight and something was threatening to explode from inside her.

_So that's it? She's more important than me?_

"That's enough"

Shizuru strained to her that barely audible whisper. "What?"

"I said that's enough! You don't need to come over anymore!" Natsuki snapped, lifting her head and glaring at Shizuru. But because her eyes were so tears-filled, she could barely make out Shizuru's outline. They streamed down her face, and she let them.

Shizuru stared, wide eyed and shocked. She immediately stood up and cautiously reached out. "Natsuki," the look of desperation on her face seemed genuine.

"You can continue your tea ceremony or whatever with Mizushi," Natsuki continued, voice spiteful. She rolled her eyes away. "I'm not important, right? I…don't need you."

Natsuki turned and stormed out of the room the same time Haruka and Yukino decided to appear. Both sides managed to stop before hitting each other.

"Kuga-san…," Haruka started, noticing the tears.

Natsuki passed them and quickly disappeared down the hallway. Both pairs of eyes followed but did not stop the blue haired girl. Disturbed by what she had seen, Haruka marched into the room. She found Shizuru standing calmly behind the desk. Shizuru turned to her, but said nothing.

"What's going on?" Haruka demanded.

Shizuru smiled. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Suzushiro-san."

"What? I'm talking about Kuga-san, of course! What happened?"

"Sorry we're late"

All three turned to the door. Standing there was Kanzaki and Tate, who stared back at them. Despite the fact they just arrived, they sensed something amiss, especially around Haruka who was staring coldly at Shizuru.

"What's happening?" Reito asked, looking particularly at Yukino, who remained silent.

"Nothing at all," Shizuru answered. She walked from the desk to the front. "Now, since everyone is here, let's start the meeting."

Haruka could not believe her ears. "Oi, Fujino."

Shizuru stopped and turned, smile and trademark calmness present. "What is it, Suzushiro-san?"

Haruka stiffened. She gulped. It was hard not to be intimidated by that appearance. She was at a loss of speech at how that bubuzuke onna could pretend so perfectly like there was nothing going on.

"How can you be so carefree?" Yukino spoke up, prompting Shizuru to turn to the bespectacled girl, as did Haruka, Kanzaki and Tate, who were still puzzled by what is happening. "Kuga-san was crying. That wasn't the first time."

Shizuru's expression turned grim for just a moment before a smirk took over. "Kikukawa-san," the way the name was dragged made Yukino's blood cold. "Whatever happens between Natsuki and myself doesn't concern you, am I wrong?"

Yukino was taken aback. "That-That's true, but-,"

"Stop, Yukino," Haruka said, placing her hand on Yukino's elbow. "She's right. Don't interfere."

Yukono looked at her friend. "Haruka-chan"

"I'm glad you understand, Suzushiro-san," Shizuru said, smiling.

The Head Executive glared at the kaichou. "I'm disgusted beyond words." There was no reaction from the other side. "I've lost all my respect of you."

To this though, Shizuru's smile grew wider. "Ara, I'm honored Suzushiro-san even had any."

Haruka stared for a while before suddenly heading straight towards Shizuru, muscles of her right hand tense. Shizuru stood unmoving but before Haruka could reach her, a body stepped in between them.

"Now, now, calm down Haruka-san," Reito said, his hand up in a calming manner. "I don't know what is happening but surely there is no need for all these argument," the tone of his voice suggesting that he himself didn't believe that it's just a mere argument. He looked over to Tate. "There must be a misunderstanding, right Tate?"

"Eh? A-Aah, that's right, Suzushiro," Tate said.

Reito focused back on Haruka, before generally addressing everyone. "Anyway, for today let's cancel the meeting."

Haruka kept her eyes fixed on Shizuru. "Good idea. I forgot everything I wanted to say."

Shizur too, leveled her eyes to Haruka's. "Is that so? It can't be helped then."

The ends of Haruka's eyes twitched. "Let's go, Yukino," she said, storming to the door.

Yukino was startled but immediately followed. She stopped herself at the door though and turned back to Shizuru. "Fujino-san, what you said is true but I have to ask you something."

Shizuru faced the younger girl fully. "What is it?" there was no contempt in her voice.

"Do you love Kuga-san?" Yukino wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or if she really saw Shizuru's expression soften at that question. An almost sad smile followed suite.

"Of course"

Yukino opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when her name sounded in the background originating from none other than the Head Executive. Looking a bit distressed, she left the room without further ado. The three still remaining in the room watched her go before the two males turned to the remaining female.

"Shizuru-san," Reito started.

"Kaichou," Tate added.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Reito asked.

She tilted her head slightly and smiled. "I'm sorry, to make both of you worry. Don't keep in mind what happened here. Suzushiro-san was just being herself."

Reito looked on for a while before exhaling a breath. "If that is what you want."

"Thank you, Reito-san and Tate-kun too," Shizuru said.

"Eh? No, I didn't do anything," Tate said.

She turned and walked over to the window. Upon arrival she opened the window and stood there saying nothing. Reito understood though that she wanted to be alone and motioned Tate to leave the room. Both men walked out silently and closed the door.

* * *

Shizuru was standing there right next to her. Smiled at her. Held her hand. Their bodies so close she could feel all of Shizuru's warmth. Everything felt right. It was warm, peaceful and comfortable. She wanted to stay like this for always. Just like this, never having that hand let go of her. Never having that warmth leaving her. She felt a tug at her hand and so focused her vision. Shizuru was no longer looking at her, face turned away, looking far away.

_Shizuru?_

The face turned back. No longer smiling, no longer standing close. While their hands were still joined, the distance forced her to stretch her hand to keep it together. She held on, looking at that face, puzzled. The hand was released. Her grip wasn't strong, Shizuru's hand slipped right out of her grasp. Puzzled turned to shock.

_What…what is happening?_

Shizuru was several meters away, expression serious. Slowly backing away. She cried out. She had no voice. She reached out. She couldn't move. The figure moved further and further away. Her legs won't move. Her hands won't reach. Her voice won't sound. She could only watch in horror. Disappearing, disappearing…

_Don't go!_

And gone.

_SHIZURU!!!_

Natsuki jolted up with a start, flailing her arms everywhere, screaming incoherent words. Her breathing was ragged; her forehead had built a layer of sweat. Wide eyes adjusted and scanned her surroundings. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, hugging her knees. She was on her bed in her room. It was dark, the light was not on and because it was late evening, much of the natural light was lost.

_It was a dream?_

She looked around wildly. While it was obvious she was in her room, she had no idea how she got there or what she was doing there. Why was she sleeping?

'_With Mizushi-san having tea ceremony class'_

Her eyes snapped close at the memory.

_That's right. I was at the Student Council room…_

She remembers now. After storming out of the room, she went straight to the dorm uncaring that school was not over. Her tears wouldn't stop flowing, so she cried herself to sleep. But she was violently pulled out from it by this 'dream' and now found herself alone, and in the dark. She breathed. This room is too quiet. Too empty. Too lonely.

She slowly opened her eyes and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She stood up and stumbled her way into the bathroom, turning the tap on. Collecting the water in her palms, she repeatedly washed her face before finally turning the tap off, leaning her hands on the sink. She stood there for a long time, just like that until she heard her stomach growl. It startled her but she wasn't surprised. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, which wasn't a proper one anyway. Sighing, she walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen, turning on the lights as she went. She opened one of the shelves before producing a bowl of instant ramen. She frowned at the sight of it and tossed it onto the table.

'_But yesterday was the last class so from today onwards I'll be able to come over'_

"Shizu…ru.."

'_I said that's enough! You don't need to come over anymore!'_

She slammed the shelf door shut, gripping the handle tightly. Her brows knitted, body tense.

_Who am I angry at? Myself? Or…her?_

A knock sounded on the door. She turned to it, startled.

"Natsuki"

She froze, eyes widening at the sound of that voice. "Shi..zuru…"

There was a pause, as both sides did nothing.

"I'm coming in"

Before Natsuki could say anything, the lock turned and soon, the door creaked open. Shizuru stood there, looking gently at Natsuki. In her hand she carried a bag of presumably cooking materials. Natsuki didn't know what to do. Half of her wanted to just embrace this person who had been haunting her mornings and even her dreams. The other half just want to scream leave me alone. But she couldn't do either one.

Natsuki turned away. "What are you doing here? I said you don't need to come over anymore. I can take care of my meals myself."

Despite Natsuki's cold words, Shizuru was unaffected. She came in and closed the door before catching sight of the instant ramen on the table and eyed it. Natsuki followed her gaze and seeing the ramen immediately felt like an idiot for what she had said earlier. Was this how she planned to take care of her meals everyday? Doesn't seem convincing at all, and Shizuru knows it.

She walked pass Natsuki to the table and picked the instant ramen up before looking at Natsuki. "Please wait a moment"

Natsuki did nothing but watch as Shizuru retreated to the kitchen and began preparing dinner after chucking the ramen aside. She looked down and unconsciously backed away, giving the other girl space to work.

_Shizuru…_

For a moment she felt guilty for her harsh words, seeing how Shizuru was still thinking of her. But she didn't know what to do, and in the end she did nothing. She just sat there at the table and did as she was told. She waited. Her eyes were constantly fixed on Shizuru's back, but she never considered saying anything. She merely stared. Many thoughts were going through her head but she couldn't remember them all. They came and go, and came and go. There were things she wanted to ask and things she wanted to say. And above all, above her confusion, her anger, her jealousy, one thing rang out clearly to her. She wanted to have Shizuru close. It wasn't enough that Shizuru was there, or that she was looking at her. She didn't want to just stare at that back. Would she be left behind one day? How easily Sizuru slipped out of her grasp in her dream was still vivid. She was afraid. Afraid.

Natsuki silently rose to her feet and threaded over to Shizuru, who did not notice or if she did, she didn't show it. The younger girl stood directly behind the older one and still stared at that back. Whether or not Shizuru was aware she was there, their bodies are close, so close and yet there is still distance. Why was there a distance? Even though they were right there next to each other…she abhor it. Her hands reached out and held onto Shizuru's sides while her head leant on the shoulder. She felt the body tense and Shizuru's head turned to her. She ignored it and closed her eyes.

"Natsu…ki? What are you doing?"

She could hear shock in Shizuru's voice and she wasn't surprised. She herself could not believe what she is doing. This was after all, the first time since the festival that she initiated this type of physical contact between them. No answer came but she held on. She felt Shizuru's head turn back.

"Natsuki, please let go," Shizuru said, causing the younger girl to tense as well. She giggled. "I'm cooking and with Natsuki holding on it's quite difficult."

Hearing Shizuru's reason Natsuki released, and slowly backed away. But she stopped. Shizuru wouldn't look at her. Why? Then there's that distance. It came back. They were still close but somehow she felt that Shizuru was even further than before. Every passing moment she spent here in Shizuru's presence only seem to drive Shizuru further and further away. Why?

"Don't go"

Shizuru froze, everything she was doing coming to a halt.

"Don't leave me"

The gas was turned off and Shizuru immediately faced Natsuki, expression seemingly pained. "Natsuki, what-what are you saying?"

She couldn't look Shizuru in the eye, so she looked everywhere else. Her voice cracked. "Are you leaving me…for her?"

Just that one sentence caused Shizuru to break. The pained look became worse. Torn, desperate. In one swift movement, she had killed the distance. Her hands were across Natsuki's back and waist, pulling their bodies together, not caring if Natsuki was for it or against it. But Natsuki was for it, her own hand wrapped around Shizuru's shoulders as tightly as they could. At this point she didn't care for anything anymore. She just wanted this. She just wanted Shizuru close.

"Natsuki," Shizuru breathed. "Natsuki"

It was madness. Both sides were holding on so tightly that it was hard to breathe but even so neither loosened their grip.

"Natsuki," Shizuru called, voice broken. "Remember…when we met?"

There was no way that Natsuki would ever forget that. But she didn't have to say it.

"Since then. I've loved Natsuki since then."

Natsuki gasped.

_Since then…it's been so long and I…never noticed…_

It seemed impossible to hug Shizuru any tighter but Natsuki did just that. She relaxed when Shizuru did the same.

"And now," Shizuru gently nuzzled her head against Natsuki's. "I can finally hold Natsuki like this. Why would I leave Natsuki?"

Natsuki's breath stopped. She looked inwardly at the girl in her arms. "Shizuru…"

Her name passing through those lips seem to trigger something in Shizuru. Her body became rigid as she slowly raised her hands to Natsuki's shoulders and pushed herself away, prompting the younger girl to release. Natsuki looked questioningly at Shizuru and winced when Shizuru's fingers gripped a bit too tightly at her shoulders. There was something wrong. What was it? Shizuru's eyes were watery and shaking, her lips quivering. But she quickly shut her eyes and pursed her lips, completely pushing herself away from Natsuki before dropping her hands. A quick breath was taken and the eyes re-opened, calm and steady. A small smile appeared.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki. Please listen to my explanation but before that, let us eat first. Natsuki is hungry, isn't that right?" Shizuru said.

_Explanation?_

Shizuru's words reveal one thing. There is a reason to everything that has been going on. If that was truly the case, Natsuki had to know it. She wanted to know it. She needed to know it.

"I-I'm not hungry!" Natsuki declared. "I want to hear your explanation now."

Shizuru's hand shot out and landed on Natsuki's belly. As though it was a cue, Natsuki's stomach growled. The blue haired looked down at her stomach which had betrayed her before looking at Shizuru again.

"I promise I'll explain so please, don't make me worry," Shizuru begged. She withdrew her hand. "Okay?"

Natsuki paused, looking straight into Shizuru's crimson pair. They stared back into her green pits without wavering. "Okay"

Shizuru smiled before turning back to her cooking. Natsuki made sure she was not in the way but continued to stand there throughout the entire time it took for Shizuru to cook and prepare the food. Although she does feel more reassured after the fierce embrace they had just shared, she didn't want to be too far away from Shizuru. Only when Shizuru headed for the able herself did she do the same. Much of the meal proceeded in silence, each one probably waiting for the other to speak or for the meal to end.

Natsuki ate slowly despite her hunger. The atmosphere between them felt awkward and she didn't like it. So after every mouthful she would stop to think if she should say something but nothing ever leaves her mouth. Even so, she finished faster than Shizuru but held on to her bowl instead of putting it down. She stole a glance at Shizuru.

'_I promise I'll explain so please, don't make me worry'_

Natsuki swallowed the trace particles still present in her mouth.

_There is an explanation…so does that mean that I've…misunderstood everything that she was doing? Then…what I said to her…_

'_I'm not important, right? I…don't need you'_

She gripped her bowl and chopsticks, looking down in frustration.

_I'm such an idiot. I do nothing but hurt her…but yet she's still…here_

She looked up, putting her bowl and chopsticks down. "Shizuru, this morning, what I said-"

"Natsuki"

The one being called stopped and focused on the caller. Shizuru too, put down her bowl and chopsticks. It was undone. She looked at Natsuki calmly, folding her hands on the table.

"Will Natsuki answer my questions honestly?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki was a bit taken aback by the question. She didn't know what Shizuru was getting at but she nodded. "A-Aah"

Shizuru smiled but it was quickly gone. "Did my behavior bother Natsuki?"

She didn't expect this. But it was true, it did. So she nodded.

Shizuru wasted no time going on. "Was Natsuki jealous that I've been spending so much time with Mizushi-san?"

Natsuki flinched. Whether it was because of the mention of the word jealous or the mention of that despicable name she wasn't sure. Her reaction itself should've given Shizuru the answer, but Shizuru would not settle for this. She gulped.

'_Is Natsuki jealous?'_

'_Why would I be?'_

She rolled her eyes away. Slowly, she nodded.

"Why?"

Natsuki was puzzled. Did she need to say why? Doesn't Shizuru know? "Wh-What?"

"Why was Natsuki jealous?" Shizuru repeated.

Natsuki blinked, and then blinked again. She couldn't believe it, but Shizuru was serious. She tried not to look at Shizuru directly. "That…that is because…didn't you say that you…love me? Yet you and that Mizushi…Mai told me that you've…kissed."

Shizuru paused, and cocked her head slightly to the left, closing her eyes once. "Why does that bother Natsuki?"

Natsuki was literally dumfounded. She didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to answer? But before that, shouldn't Shizuru already know why? Is it not obvious at this point?

'_If you like someone, then tell them or they'll never know'_

She suddenly realized something and looked straight at Shizuru. Searching.

'_I'm sure…kaichou-san is very insecure'_

_So that's it…I understand now._

Natsuki took a breath and looked down at the table. "Shizuru…you've said before that I'm important to you. That feeling of being important, I like it. I never want to be unimportant to you. I said before, that I love you and although it still might not be the same feeling as you have for me, I'm not really sure yet, all these things about **love** but, I feel that you are slipping away and…it scares me," she paused. "It scares me…because you are really important to me too."

Shizuru immediately stood up and Natsuki couldn't help looking. She walked two steps to Natsuki's side of the table and sat down right next to the younger girl. Natsuki looked on, unsure. Her body closed in on Natsuki, causing Natsuki to freeze, eyes widening. She steered her lips to claim Natsuki's but just millimeters away, it changed course and headed straight to Natsuki's ears.

"Na. Tsu. Ki."

The voice was low and husky, sending chills down Natsuki's spine, more so when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She gasped, arms on the floor to support herself.

"Did Mai-san actually see my lips touch Mizushi-san's?" Shizuru asked, a whisper straight into Natsuki's ear.

"Eh?"

'_I-I didn't see it happen! I didn't stick around to see it their lips touched'_

"No"

"No? How unkind for her to be saying such things then," Shizuru said, smiling. "I was merely doing this. Whispering in the ears."

So that was the truth? Natsuki gulped, unsure what to say.

"Mai-san has become quite the peeping Tom, has she not? That was the second time."

Natsuki remained silent but internally cursed Mai for allowing herself to be spotted. Or perhaps Shizuru was just too sharp for Mai? It seemed that way. There weren't many things that escaped Shizuru.

"Natsuki too"

The sudden sentence caught Natsuki off guard and at first she didn't know what Shizuru meant but when she connected it to the previous sentence, then it made sense. She immediately frowned. "What are you talking about? Since when did I-,"

"Handkerchief"

_Handkerchief?_

Natsuki's mind flashed back to the day she saw Mizushi returning Shizuru's handkerchief. She didn't consider that peeping though it was true she was hiding behind a tree. She gulped again. "You noticed?"

"Of course. Haven't I said before? I'll always know when Natsuki is around," the answer came.

A silence passed before Shizuru suddenly tightened her arms around Natsuki, causing her to tense, but she quickly relaxed. Shizuru turned her eyes away from Natsuki, cautiously exhaling a breath. Natsuki glanced at Shizuru. She wanted to hold Shizuru too, but the other girl was leaning onto her too much that if she removed her hands from the floor she'd fall.

"Shizuru"

Shizuru took that as a cue to go on and looked back at Natsuki. "My interaction with Mizushi-san, the lunches, the night classes and, my abstinence, I did it all on purpose."

Natsuki swallowed, listening.

"I…wanted to know my importance to Natsuki."

This time Natsuki stiffened.

"I just wanted to know what I mean to Natsuki. Even though I could see that I was hurting Natsuki, I really wanted to know."

_Insecure…_

"But, to make Natsuki cry," the tiniest grin appeared. "I've gone too far."

Weakness. Tears are weakness. Crying is a weakness. That was how Natsuki saw it. And she hated having weaknesses. Shizuru had now seen her weakness but strangely, she doesn't feel bothered by it. Perhaps because it was Shizuru and not someone else? Or perhaps because she's come to accept that she's more fragile than she wants herself to be. Maybe it's both. Shizuru is the only person who can reduce her to her core. Maybe, weakness is a necessity.

_Then, I'll allow only you to do this to me…Shizuru…_

Natsuki closed her eyes, breathing in the scent and the warmth that was surrounding her.

"Forgive me"

She opened her eyes, looking inwardly at Shizuru.

"Forgive me. Forgive me," Shizuru repeated, voice frantic. It didn't seem enough no matter how many times she said it. "I…had been selfish. I had been a meanie," she stopped. "Please, don't hate me."

_Hate?_

"Baka!"

_Love…_

Shizuru seemed startled at the immediate and almost angry response.

"How can you even say that?" Natsuki demanded, for which she wasn't even expecting an answer. She turned away. "I can't hate you, Shizuru."

It was mercilessly blatant. But it got the message across. It served its purpose. She felt Shizuru relax and realized just how much Shizuru must be suffering and was risking by doing all this and what for? Something so simple yet she stubbornly made it out of reach. She slowly leant forward, straightening her body while Shizuru's arms were still around her. Finally able to remove her arms from their role of support she now wraps them around Shizuru's waist.

"It's not your fault."

Shizuru snapped up and inclined her head towards Natsuki. "What?"

Natsuki's expression softened. "You did this because I never told you how I felt, or of your importance to me. The one who should be sorry…is me."

Shizuru remained silent and unmoving for a while before pulling away from Natsuki, a smile adorning her lips. "Natsuki is very kind," her hands slipped down to hold Natsuki's. "Thank you, Natsuki."

Natsuki looked on, unsure of what to say. Potential sentences were stuck in her throat. She had just apologized and in return Shizuru said thank you. What exactly was she suppose to say? Was Shizuru purposely doing this as well? She would always hate Shizuru for putting her in these kinds of situations. She rolled her eyes away, admitting defeat.

Shizuru's eyes seemed to light up at the other girl's silence and a slight chuckle followed. "That reminds me, Natsuki,"

"What?" Natsuki asked, a tad a bit irritated at the chuckle.

A grin. "I held back a lot before but the other night when Natsuki asked about my abstinence-,"

_Uh, this isn't good_

"-did Natsuki want my touch?"

The younger girl flared up, her whole face turning red. "Wh-Wh-What are you…. I…I...I-I-," the stammering became softer and softer and finally died out.

The grin disappeared from Shizuru's face. A more worried look took over. "Natsuki?" she leaned forward slightly. Natsuki's eyes were closed and head turned away. "Na-Natsuki, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

'_Was Natsuki waiting for me to do something?'_

_I was_

'_Is Natsuki enjoying this?'_

_I…_

'_Natsuki actually dislike it, don't you?'_

_I don't_

'_So that's why I'm being abstinent. Is Natsuki unhappy with that?'_

_Yes_

'_-did Natsuki want my touch?'_

_I…probably did_

Natsuki opened her eyes slowly. "Shizuru"

"Yes?" Shizuru responded immediately, looking straight at Natsuki, although it was not returned.

"I don't dislike it."

Shizuru seemed to consider what to say. "What? What don't Natsuki dislike?"

Natsuki dropped her gaze to the floor. She took a breath. "You touching me. I don't dislike it."

The crimson pair widened. "Na…tsuki…"

"I'm sorry," Natuki said, still looking away. "I wanted to tell you then but, I couldn't say it."

She turned back to Shizuru, but kept her gaze lowered. Shizuru kept silent, and she was grateful for that, as she wasn't finished. Her brows knitted. She knew she had to say it now, or she never will. "Shizuru…you have always been gentle to me. When you do, I feel hot all over but…our clothes always serve as a line you never cross and the fact that you're so considerate of me, I'm really happy," she stopped, listening for any reaction but there were none. She gulped. This was the hardest part. "The truth is…there were times when I…didn't want you to stop."

Shizuru said nothing, and Natsuki didn't dare look up to Shizuru's face. She merely stared at their joined hands, as if by looking at Shizuru's hands she could tell what the owner was thinking. She couldn't, but kept looking anyway. They moved, but before she could react, they were on either sides of her cheeks and forced her to look up. However, before she could even catch a glimpse of Shizuru's expression, something soft was on her lips, claiming it fully. Her initial shock soon gave way to acceptance, and she welcomed the soft sensation.

Shizuru's hand slipped from Natsuki's cheeks and wrapped around her waist as the kiss deepened. Natsuki felt herself being completely overwhelmed by Shizuru, the actions of the latter's tongue causing goose bumps to ripple through her entire body. A choke sounded in her throat. She needed to breathe. No, she needed this. She needed Shizuru. She wanted to end this one way relationship. She doesn't want to just let Shizuru take and accept. She wants to take as well. Her hands lodged itself around Shizuru's shoulders and her tongue intercepted Shizuru's with equal intensity.

She could tell that her actions surprised the other but besides that, nothing changed. Their lips remained locked onto each others. Shizuru broke the kiss, giving both of them a chance to regain much needed air. She took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes to look at Shizuru, and froze. Those eyes, those beautiful crimson eyes, were hazy. As if there was a layer of fog covering them. Shizuru's lips headed back to Natsuki's ear, in painstaking slow motion.

"Natsuki"

She gulped, her heart rate accelerating at the sound of her own name. Shizuru's hands were moving across her back, seemingly with no purpose or direction. Her breathing quickened and she struggled to keep it steady. She was becoming more and more conscious of the situation and there was a weird feeling in her stomach. Lips grazed her ear, causing shockwaves. She heard a soft sigh, but she wasn't sure who it was from.

"I want Natsuki now,"

Blood rushed to her head. It rushed everywhere. She felt hot all over and she couldn't think. Her heart was beating in her head. She was somehow sure that Shizuru could hear it.

"Is that okay?"

She turned red in an instant. It completely eluded her how Shizuru could be so straightforward. How could such words even pass her lips? She exhaled an uncertain breath. "Wha-What is that?" she wanted to sound peeved, but it didn't turn out that way. She could almost hear Shizuru grin. Her answer wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either.

Shizuru retracted before her lips found Natsuki's again. This kiss was slower and gentler. The older girl leant forward and Natsuki is forced to fall back, elbows supporting her up. She caught sight of their undone dinner for a brief moment but turned away. It didn't matter anymore. All she could see was Shizuru. All she could hear was their breaths and occasionally their names escaping each other's lips. All she could smell was Shizuru's scent. All she could taste was the inside of Shizuru's mouth. And all she could feel, was the hard floor beneath her and Shizuru's gentle caress. That was all that mattered. That was all she wanted.

_It's okay. I want you too, Shizuru._

* * *

**Omni-Obiter**- you're right, it is. 

That was a long chapter and I have a few things to comment about it. I'll try to keep it short.

there are 3 scenes which doesn't exist in my draft so the transition between these scenes with the original may be a bit weird but if you didn't feel anything was wrong, means I've succeeded.

I personally felt the dream Natsuki had was scary. Perhaps you didn't feel that way but when I was envisioning it in my head it really freaked me.

And that Haruka-Shizuru confrontation, Haruka actually wanted to slap Shizuru, in case anyone was wondering. Let us all thank Reito for his quick actions.

So now that all the tension has been broken, Day 10 is merely the resolution. How everything else falls into place. And I regret to inform that it's going to take a while. Perhaps next week. I'll be really busy this week so please bear with me. I'll put it up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. Tomorrow then!


	10. Day 10

So I've finally completed Day 10. Sorry I took so long but I believe I did mention in Day 9 that this was gonna take a while. Before you go of and read how this story ends, please pay attention to what I'm about to say here. I edited this chapter 3 times and I'm still not satisfied with it but I didn't want to hold it back longer. So if by the end of this you don't like it, don't rub it in, cause I don't either. Be gentle with me, thank you.

For all those who had stuck with me since Day 1 and everyone else who came in halfway, it's been a long 9 days, thank you for all your support and enjoy the fic!

**rainee-chan, ALEXISSA2- **for sticking with me and leaving a review after every chapter, this resolution is for you guys.

* * *

**Day 10**

"So you're saying…?" the words trailed off from Mizushi Minai's mouth as she stood there in the Student Council room staring at the object of her admiration, Fujino Shizuru, who held a cup of tea.

The kaichou smiled. "That's right. Lessons have ended so there is no longer a reason for us to keep meeting."

Mizushi looked as though someone had just shot her in the head. "Bu-But even so, I…I hope that we could still meet, Shizuru-sensei."

Shizuru sipped her tea, before looking back at Mizushi. "Then, what shall we do during these meetings?"

"Eh?" Mizushi turned away. "That…like usual," she peeked at Shizuru. "Small talk"

The tea cup met the table. "Small talk?" Her eyes lifted from the cup suddenly and looked to the door. A barely noticeable glint flashed by. She turned back to Mizushi and smiled gently. "I'm sorry, but what we're doing now is inconsiderate of other people. While I truly enjoy spending time with Mizushi-san, it has been getting some attention and all sorts of rumors are going around the school. It'll be really troublesome if there is a misunderstanding, am I right?"

Mizushi paused at what she heard. "You're…you're right," she said, disappointment clear in her voice. "I never thought of that at all."

"I didn't say that to make Mizushi-san feel bad. Ara, forgive me but if Mizushi-san insist then I'll work something out," Shizuru said, stopping to think. "Let's not meet so often in school but I can keep sacrificing my evenings."

Mizushi looked as though she would rejoice before suddenly realizing what Shizuru had just said. 'Sacrificing my evenings'. Mizushi quickly bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry, Shizuru-sensei!"

Shizuru seemed surprised. "Why?"

"I made a selfish request and I was completely inconsiderate of you, Shizuru-sensei. I never stopped to think if you had something else to do instead of being with me," Mizushi explained.

"It's okay, I don't mind it."

"No!" Mizushi stressed. "Shizuru-sensei is right. Lessons have ended so…" she looked down. "I just hope that…"

Shizuru picked up what the younger girl was trying to say and smiled. "Of course if Mizushi-san wants, I'll be happy to come see your technique every now and then."

Mizushi brightened. "I'm honored! Thank you, Shizuru-sensei!"

"I'm just doing what I can," Shizuru replied.

Mizushi bowed. "Then, I'll be going now. I have bothered you enough. Please excuse me."

Shizuru said nothing in return but saw off the girl with a smile. The door was left unclosed but she doesn't heed it. She turned back to her tea and picked it up for a sip. A light footstep sounded at the door and without turning she smiled.

"Disposing her once you no longer need her"

The tea was placed down once again and the smile grew wider. Shizuru turned to the door. The person who stood there was none other than Kuga Natsuki.

"I somehow feel sad for her"

Shizuru chuckled lightly as Natsuki entered and closed the door. Natsuki tried to ignore it.

"It's true that lessons have ended so it's true that I no longer have a reason to keep seeing Mizushi-san. Natsuki doesn't like it anyway, isn't that right?" Shizuru said, standing up. "I no longer want to do anything that will hurt Natsuki"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru almost sneeringly and folded her arms. "If you are really teaching then it can't be helped."

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's poor attempt to appear not bothered. She stealthily moved from her desk. "If Natsuki wants me to, then I'll stop teaching."

Natsuki loses the sneer and looked away. "There's no way I'd ask that of you."

The blue head had expected to be embraced from behind and so when it came she immediately relaxed into it, but kept her arms folded. She held her head high. "Don't get too comfortable. I'm still angry at you."

Shizuru drew back slightly, raising her eyebrows. "Ara, why is that?"

A light blush came to Natsuki's cheeks and she turned her head, making sure Shizuru couldn't see it. "You…you left this morning without telling me."

Upon hearing what Natsuki said Shizuru wrapped around her tighter. "Fufufu, was Natsuki worried? I left a note, did I not? Natsuki knew I had to."

Natsuki's brows knitted, she still refused to look at Shizuru. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Natsuki looked so cute while asleep I couldn't bring myself to," Shizuru answered playfully, resting her chin on Natsuki's shoulder. She took a deep breath, before exhaling it lightly. "I'm sorry, I must've worried Natsuki. I won't do it again."

Natsuki evaluated Shizuru's words for a while before finally deciding that it was satisfactory and unfolded her arms, placing them over Shizuru's gently. It was not as though anything she did now would change the fact that Shizuru had left without telling her. And even if things had happened differently, Shizuru still would have to leave anyway. No matter how much she sulked over it, it wouldn't change the fact that she knew Shizuru had no choice. But even so, waking up to an empty room scared her out of her skin. She panicked even after reading the note on the bed five times over. But she finally calmed down after noticing how neat and almost dreamy the handwriting on the note was. She could almost imagine Shizuru watching her as the note was being written and after that, she didn't feel so bad. It couldn't be helped after all. While Shizuru could've showered there, ate there, she would still need to go back to her room to get her uniform. For once, Natsuki resented Shizuru having a different uniform. Which made her wonder, did the thought of ditching school never cross Shizuru's mind? Or is Shizuru simply incapable of doing so?

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's positive reaction. "How is Natsuki feeling?"

Natsuki turned her head to look at Shizuru. "What do you mean?"

Shizuru moved her hands just a little bit higher, causing Natsuki to tense before whispering into the younger girl's ears. "From last night"

Natsuki blushed brighter, breath stuck in her throat. She turned away again, flustered. "Wh-What? All of the sudden…"

"All of the sudden? Wasn't Natsuki the one who brought it up?" Shizuru asked.

"Me?" Natsuki asked, puzzled. "I-I didn't!"

Shizuru laughed, snuggling Natsuki even more. "Natsuki was the one who mentioned this morning. Such a cowardly way to relate to last night"

"That…that wasn't what I-" Natsuko stopped, and sighed.

_What's the point?_

"I'm fine," she snapped abruptly before glancing at Shizuru. "You?"

Shizuru grinned in amusement at Natsuki's surrender. She kissed Natsuki's ear and felt the younger girl freeze. "I'm happy Natsuki. Nothing else matters."

Natsuki quickly recovered though and her hands gripped Shizuru's, which were across her waist. She looked down at them.

_Happy?_

"Me-Me too," Natsuki said. She had decided yesterday to end this one way relationship. She wanted to tell Shizuru everything she felt because Shizuru deserved to know.

Shizuru seemed pleasantly surprised at Natsuki's apparent compliance. "Natsuki," she planted a kiss on the latter's cheek, and felt it grow hot. "I **love** you"

Natsuki tensed, before turning. "Shizuru…"

'_While she had no problem telling you again and again how she feels, you wouldn't so the same'_

'_Do you…love her?'_

_I love Shizuru…but __**love**__ is still…_

Shizuru wanted an answer. Though she didn't ask for one, Natsuki could see it in those eyes. Those eyes that were quivering just so slightly.

"Me too." She said slowly, looking down. "Shizuru…one day I'll let you hear what you want, but until then, can you wait?"

_**Love**__…is still too foreign to me…_

Shizuru's expression softened and she tightened her arms around Natsuki. "Thank you Natsuki. But, it's okay. That's enough. I'm satisfied."

As Natsuki looked up at Shizuru she received another kiss on the cheek. Except this time it didn't stop there. Shizuru's lips landed on her jaw line before going lower to her neck.

"Shi-Shizuru? What are you doing?" but even as those words left her, she was already moving her head to accommodate the other. "Sto-Stop it"

Shizuru paused for a while, lips playing with Natsuki's ears. Natsuki hands clawed weakly at Shizuru's demanding release, but Shizuru's grip was firm. "If Natsuki wants me to stop, then I will but, I won't listen to such half hearted requests."

Natsuki froze as Shizuru's words hit her. Half hearted requests? Was it really? She turned her head to face Shizuru, intending to clearly say stop but as she soon found out, that was a very bad idea. It achieved nothing but Shizuru fastening their lips together. And with that her resistance faltered. She gave in, completely drowning in Shizuru's kiss. It stirred so much in her and she knew Shizuru felt the same. She suddenly felt her bum come in contact with the edge of the table before she realized that she was being slowly pushed backwards. Her eyes snapped open. She had an inclination where all of this was going. One hand quickly shot down to the table to support her body whilst the other lightly pushed Shizuru away.

She sucked in a quick breath. "Wait, Shizuru. We're in school."

Shizuru drew back, as if realizing that for the first time. A laugh broke from her lips as she brought it to Natsuki's ear. "Should I lock the door then?"

Natsuki froze, flaring up before detecting the teasing tone in Shizuru's voice. Her brows furrowed. "Shizuru!"

Shizuru lightly pecked Natsuki's cheek before laughing again. "Ara, forgive me. Natsuki is absolutely right. I just couldn't resist seeing Natsuki turn red."

Natsuki blushed again before turning away in fake irritation. "Mou, this isn't a laughing matter," her hands came up to rest comfortably around Shizuru's shoulders. "What if someone came in?"

She immediately regretted saying that for the door slid open just as she finished her sentence. And the person standing there could not be a worse person. Suzushiro Haruka stared at them wide eyed, and they stared back at her. Shizuru made no move to release her from her position wedged between the former and the table, hands around each other while Haruka made no move to do anything but stare. Yukino appeared behind Haruka and also stared upon spotting the two but unlike Haruka, didn't seem to be in trance by the sight. Yukino quickly pulled Haruka away from the door before sliding it shut.

"We're sorry! Excuse us!" sounded from outside, clearly coming from Yukino.

Shizuru smiled helplessly as Natsuki and released the younger girl as the Head Executive's repetitive 'WHAT WERE THEY?!' sounded outside. Yukino seemed to be saying something as well but it wasn't clear. Natsuki reluctantly released and Shizuru headed straight for the door, stopping momentarily before sliding it open. She obviously caught the other two by surprise.

She smiled calmly at them. "Forgive us, Suzushiro-san, Kikukawa-san."

If Shizuru wanted to continue after that Haruka didn't give her a chance. She walked straight up to Shizuru, arms folded, letting her displeasure show. Yukino trotted behind her with a worried expression.

"Fujino! What do you think you're doing? Just yesterday you and Kuga-san were-"

"Haruka-chan," Yukino started, hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Let's not bring that up, okay?"

Haruka frowned at Yukino before turning back to Shizuru. "I demand an explanation!"

Shizuru maintained the smile. "I'm sorry, Suzushiro-san. What happened yesterday must've disturbed you and Kikukawa-san also but, that matter has been resolved between Natsuki and myself so, besides that, is there anything else I can help you with?"

Haruka held a fixed stare at Shizuru, as though wishing Shizuru's smile would break under her intense glare. It didn't happen, and she finally turned away, keeping the air around her. "Kuga-san skipped out of afternoon classes yesterday."

"Is that so? Then, I'll make sure that Natsuki doesn't do that again today," Shizuru said. "Is there anything else?"

Haruka turned back to Shizuru swiftly. "It's the Executives job to keep peace and order in the school," she stated, causing Shizuru to raise an eyebrow. "So, if I catch you doing whatever it is you were doing with Kuga-san again, even if you are the kaichou-sama I will punish you as the Head Executive!"

Shizuru looked on amused, but finally chuckled. "Suzushiro-san is always so dependable, thank you."

Haruka let her annoyance show but said nothing in return and turned to Yukino. "Let's go, Yukino"

Yukino nodded and followed but as she passed Shizuru she offered a warm smile. It was returned. Shizuru watched the two go before closing the door and then locking it. She turned back to Natsuki and instantly knew that her dearest one had heard the lock click for the expression that she now bore was such an uncertain one. Shizuru walked back to the desk and merely stood next to Natsuki, leaning on the edge.

Natsuki didn't know what to do. After hearing the lock click, which she immediately associated with Shizuru's words before, this image of Shizuru just standing here doing nothing somehow didn't fit. "Shizuru?"

Shizuru turned, smiling gently. Her hand snaked around Natsuki's waist and pulled Natsuki into an embrace. Shizuru's other hand joined its pair while she buried her head in the crook of Natsuki's neck and shoulder. The blue head instinctively wrapped her arms around the other girl.

"Shizuru, what's wrong?" Natsuki asked, concerned. The sudden change in Shizuru's mood perplexed her.

"I'm sorry," Shizuru replied.

"Eh? What for?"

Shizuru breathed into Natsuki's neck. "Everything"

"Stop it. We've talked about this already Shizuru. I don't want you to keep apologizing," Natsuki said.

Shizuru's only answer was to hold Natsuki tighter. Natsuki did the same, gently cradling Shizuru's head. And for a while, they stood there just like that, oblivious to anything but each other. Shizuru's warmth, the feel of Shizuru's body was the only thing that Natsuki's senses could pick up. Everything else, even the sound of the church bell ringing, seemed so surreal. Was it time for class already? She couldn't bear the thought of leaving Shizuru now, even if it was to go to class. She knew she'd see Shizuru at lunch and tonight as well but it didn't feel enough. How much longer would these times last? She wanted to spend now, later, all the time with Shizuru.

"Shizuru," she pressed herself closer. "I don't want to be apart from you."

Shizuru lifted her head. "I won't leave Natsuki"

She closed her eyes. Was there a way for them to spend more time together? Yes, there was. But she knew Shizuru would never ask that of her, in respect of her space.

_My space…_

"I know. That wasn't what I meant," Natsuki said, pulling away and looking at Shizuru's face. Her green pits made contact with those crimson pair.

_Our space…_

If she wanted it, she had to be the one to say it. She looked down, a light blush forming. "I-I want to move into your room."

The crimson pair widened, taken aback. "Natsuki…"

Natsuki didn't reply, instead she tried her best to look serious with the blush on her cheeks. She felt Shizuru straighten and grabbing her hand before she is pulled towards the door. She looked up, puzzled. "Shi-Shizuru?"

Shizuru stopped and turned. She smiled, a smile that could barely contain the joy it held. "Then, let's get to work, shall we not?"

Later that day, news reached the ear of Suzushiro Haruka that Fujino Shizuru and Kuga Natsuki had ditched school. Of course she was annoyed but eyewitnesses, mainly Yukino, said that her eyes had glinted with glee at the prospect of being able to punish the two the next day, especially her bitter one sided rival. She had proclaimed that the chance is finally here for her to expose that irresponsible kaichou and take her place as the rightful seitokaichou. Only Yukino tried, and failed to tell her that it wouldn't happen. The two in question could not know of all the proceedings but even if they did, they wouldn't have bothered. The room once bearing the occupant Kuga Natsuki had been stripped of all traces that someone used to live there. And Fujino Shizuru was no longer without a roommate.

* * *

Hah, it's finally ended. Hope you all enjoyed it. If you didn't, don't tell me. I've thought of writing a sequel for this and I have the idea in hand but that won't be anytime soon as I'm already writing another piece for ShizNat on a very different type of plot. Hopefully it'll be ready for uploading soon and I hope if you guys have enjoyed this, check it out when I post it. That's all for now. Thank you once again and see you soon! 


End file.
